In the Shadow of your Heart
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrent en septième année. Elle est préfète-en-chef. Mais quand son homologue masculin est Draco Malefoy, elle risque de ne pas tout contrôler. Même pas elle même.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Rogue ne l'a donc pas tué.

Chapitre Premier:

On était le 1er Septembre 1997. J'étais dans ma chambre coiffant mes cheveux épais devant mon miroir. Dans 10 minutes j'allais partir vers Kings Cross. Je souris à mon propre reflet quand je me mis à penser à mes amis. J'allais les retrouver pour cette dernière année. Je me mis ensuite une pointe de mascara brun et descendis à l'appel de ma mère. Je pris ma grosse valise en cuir marron avec mes initiales dessus et la descendis. Pour la dernière fois, je sortais cette valise de ma chambre. Ma mère m'embrassa sur la joue et je montai dans la voiture de mon père. Je me mis à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. On arriva à la gare. Mon père se gara sur le parking et on partit vers la gare. On arriva devant le mur. Ce fameux mur entre le 9 et le 10. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me murmura un simple « bonne chance » tandis que ma mère me pria de lui envoyer des nouvelles. J'essuyai une petite larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Je savais que je n'allais pas les revoir avant les vacances de Noël. Et ça allait être difficile, comme toutes les années. On s'y habituait tout de même. Je me dirigeai vers le chariot avec ma valise. Je lançai un petit sourire à mes parents. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette année, elle avait encore plus peur que les autres années. Elle savait que la guerre faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers, mais elle savait aussi que j'étais en sécurité à Poudlard. Je m'avançai vers le mur et le traversai. Arrivée de l'autre côté, face au monde et au train noir et rouge, je laissai s'échapper de ma bouche un soupir. C'était la dernière fois que je faisais cela peut être. Alors je m'avançai ver le bagagiste et lui donnai ma valise. J'entrai dans le train avec mon chat que j'avais enlevé du dessus de la valise.

Au fond du couloir je vis un rouquin et un brun qui rigolaient à gorge déployée avant d'entrer dans un compartiment. Je souris en les reconnaissant parfaitement. Je me dirigeai à pas rapides vers le compartiment et tirai la porte. Leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi et ils me prirent dans leurs bras.

– Hermione ! S'exclamèrent ils à l'unisson.

Je leurs fis un grand sourire et m'assis aux côtés de Ron. Pattenron quant à lui se roula en boule au bout de la banquette et entreprit de dormir. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et laissa place à une rouquine qui se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Elle le couvrit de baisers papillon et me serra ensuite dans ses bras.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ginny, murmurais je.

– En même temps quelle idée de partir pendant les deux dernières semaines en France avec tes parents ! Rigola elle.

Elle se rassit dans les bras d'Harry et on sentit une petite secousse. Le train démarrait. J'entrepris de sortir un livre de mon sac à main, car souvent le voyage se passait dans le silence, voulant se reposer, dormir ou penser tout simplement.

– J'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy, c'est quand même moche pour lui. Dit Ginny plongée dans ses pensées.

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas tué Dumbledore ? S'indigna Harry.

– Non. Tu n'es pas au courant. Justement parce qu'il n'a pas tué Dumbledore, Voldemort est entré dans une rage noire et a voulu le tuer mais au final il a fait bien pire... Commença Ginny.

– Le Doloris ? La torture ? La coupa Ron.

– Non. Il a tué une des seules personnes à qui il tenait. Sa mère. Déclara sombrement Ginny. J'ai entendu maman et papa qui en parlait un soir dans la cuisine. Je n'en sais pas plus.

– C'est vrai que c'est moche, mais c'est un mangemort, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à mieux. Il a choisit d'être du côté sombre. Il n'a plus qu'à assumer. Répondit Ron.

– Voldemort voulait simplement le faire souffrir. Je pense qu'il préfère faire souffrir ses partisans que de les tuer, ajoutais je.

Tout le monde se tut. Harry et Ginny retournèrent à leurs câlins, Ron ouvrit son magazine de Quidditch, alors que je lisais un livre d'une sorcière connue. Le trajet se passa vite. Neville et Luna vinrent nous voir, la femme qui vendait des bonbons aussi, ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Je jouai aussi au échec avec Ron, qui gagna bien évidemment. Puis le Professeur McGonagall entra dans le compartiment.

– Bonjour jeunes gens. Nous arrivons dans une heure et demi à Poudlard, c'est bien pour cela que je vous emprunte notre nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef. Miss Granger veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Je me levai et la suivis sans bruit. Elle m'emmena à l'autre bout du train, dans un autre compartiment. Je vis le Professeur Rogue avec à ses côtés Draco Malefoy. Bien sûr, je savais déjà que c'était lui mon homologue masculin. Il regardait un point fixe sur le mur. Sans bouger. Le Professeur Dumbledore entra et nous salua. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue sortirent du compartiment.

– Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai choisit vous deux. Ce n'est pas commun. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Mais vous avez tellement des points de vue différents que je pense que cela pourrait être intéressant que vous soyez Préfet-en-Chef ensemble cette année. Vous ferrez des rondes, le soir. Quand c'est à l'intérieur du château vous n'aurez pas l'obligation d'être ensemble, mais il y aura aussi des rondes le soir dans le parc et au terrain de Quidditch, donc vous devrez être deux. Vous avez l'autorisation d'enlever des points et de mettre des retenus, mais vous assurerez les retenues que vous donnez tous les deux. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Je vous ferrai passer les emplois du temps demain matin aux aurores. Vous les distribuerez à votre maison respective. Je m'occupe des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles.

On acquiesça simplement d'un mouvement de tête. Il sortit du compartiment. Je lançai un regard furtif au Serpentard. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle et malade que l'an passé. Il s'avança vers la porte du compartiment, posa sa main sur la poignet et se retourna.

– Tu l'as bien entendu, Granger. On évite de donner des retenus. Aucune envie de devoir te voir plus que ce je ne le dois déjà. Railla il.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy, ça me fait au moins autant plaisir qu'à toi. Et j'éviterais aisément toute heure de plus passée avec toi.

Il sortit du compartiment, moi étant sur ses talons. Je laissai la porte claquer. Malefoy entra dans un compartiment non loin alors que je rejoignais le mien. Harry et Ron sortirent du compartiment alors que je me changeai. Dès que j'eus fini le train s'arrêta brusquement. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie alors que j'attendais avec Ron et Harry que le train commence à se vider quelque peu. Je n'avais pas réellement hâte de rentrer. C'était ma dernière année, ma dernière rentrée. Je voulais simplement profiter et je pense qu'Harry et Ron faisaient de même. On sortit quelques instants plus tard accompagnés par Neville qui nous avait trouvé avec Luna. On rentra dans la Grande Salle. On s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Ron se mit en face de moi et Harry à mes côtés. La répartition commença comme à ses habitudes. Les premières années se mirent à nos côtés. Ils étaient impressionnés par le château, les professeurs et les élèves, mais à la fois émerveillés. Je tentai de me souvenir de ce premier jour. Je fermai quelques instants les yeux et je me souviens de ce sentiment de peur mélangé à de l'excitation. Je sentis tout à coup une odeur de nourriture quand Dumbledore nous souhaita un bon appétit. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture comme à son habitude alors que je me servais tranquillement discutant avec Parvati Patil qui me racontait ses vacances dans la campagne Anglaise.

On monta nous coucher après ce repas. Je me retrouvai avec les mêmes filles dans le dortoir depuis 7 ans. Je laissai mon uniforme pour le lendemain sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et me couchai après ce jour de rentrée quelque peu ordinaire.

_« Le contraire de l'amour, c'est pas la haine. C'est l'indifférence. Si tu me hais comme tu dis, c'est que pour toi je compte encore, qu'il existe encore un lien entre nous.. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Second :

J'ouvris les yeux quelques instants avant que le réveil du château retentisse. Je vis sur ma table de nuit une pile de papier. Les emplois du temps. Je mis ceux de mes colocataires sur leurs tables de nuit et partis me doucher. Je fus prête quelques minutes plus tard alors que Lavande tamponnait contre la porte. Je sortis, lui lançai un regard froid et pris mon sac pour descendre.

Elle n'a pas changé toujours aussi hautaine, celle là ! Railla Lavande.

Je me retournai vers elle avec un sourire serein scotché sur mon visage. Je m'approchai de quelques pas tout en la fixant.

Tu as enfin pris la décision d'enrichir ton vocabulaire, Lavande ? Il n'est jamais trop tard, comme on dit. Répondis je simplement avant de sortir. Peut être que cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas un second choix.

Je descendis et donnai les emplois du temps aux élèves qui étaient dans la salle commune. J'attendais Ron et Harry quand je les vis arriver rigolant à gorges déployées. Je les saluai et leurs donnai l'emploi du temps.

Oh non, on commence avec Potions avec les Serpentards, heureusement qu'on a Slughorn et pas Rogue. Râla Ron.

Je te rappelle qu'on l'a en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est pas forcément mieux, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Voyez le bon côté les garçons, c'est notre dernière année ici ! On ne reverra plus Rogue et ces stupides Serpentards ! Dis je pour les remotiver.

Elle a pas tord, ajouta Ron en passant une main sur mes épaules. On pourra vivre notre vie comme ça nous chante et ne pas voir leur face de gobelin écrasé, rigola Ron.

Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça Weasmoche ? Railla une voix derrière nous que je reconnus comme étant celle de Malefoy.

Ah ah ah, rigola Pansy Parkinson, le pire couple de l'année ! Miss Je-sais-tout et Weasmoche ! Viens, Draco, ne nous attardons pas sur eux. Ajouta elle en nous regardant de haut en bas.

Ron devenait rouge de colère. Je passai une main dans son dos et le poussai un peu pour l'obliger à avancer vers la Grande Salle. Les garçons partirent s'asseoir alors que je distribuais les derniers emplois du temps. Je m'assis avec eux et me servis un café pour réveiller un peu mon esprit avant d'aller en cours. Ginny s'assit avec nous accompagnée de Luna qui avait quitté la table des Serdaigles pour la notre. On partit ensuite vers les cachots.

La journée de cours passa assez vite. J'essayais de prendre au mieux mes cours pour les Aspics de fin d'année et je savais que Ron et Harry me les demanderaient peut être un jour. J'étais blottie dans une couverture dans la salle commune faisant mes premiers devoirs de Métamorphose. Ron avait son dos appuyés contre mes jambes qui étaient un peu relevées de façon à ce que j'ai un appuie pour mon parchemin. Harry quant à lui, il était dans un fauteuil avec Ginny, l'aidant pour ses premiers devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, je me sentais bien. Je sentais la chaleur de Ron sur mes jambes et j'étais reposée, calme. Puis, je vis l'heure tournée et celle de ma ronde du soir arrivée. Je sortis de la tour des Gryffondors pour commencer ma ronde dans les couloirs. Je m'occupais de toute la partie avec les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles et Malefoy la partie des Serpentards et Serdaigles.

Au bout d'une heure de ronde, j'avais croisé quelques élèves qui se baladaient et que j'avais renvoyé dans leurs maisons, je partis à l'extérieure pour faire le parc et le terrain. Je vis Malefoy qui attendait appuyé contre un des mur du château. Il me regarda de haut en bas et haussa ses sourcils. J'arrivai vers lui et il laissa échapper un soupir.

J'ai faillis attendre, Granger. La ponctualité tu connais ?

Excuse moi si j'essaie de faire mes rondes sérieusement.

C'est bon, c'est pas non plus super important. Bon on y va, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant et le suivis tandis que lui était déjà à quelques mètres devant moi. J'essayais tout de même de garder mes distances. Mon but n'était certainement pas de partager ce moment ou même n'importe quel moment avec Malefoy. Le vent frais me donnait quelques frissons et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête rentrer et m'enrouler dans les couettes de mon lit. Malefoy se retourna et souffla une nouvelle fois.

Sérieusement, tu veux pas te bouger un peu ? J'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire que de traîner une sang de bourbe à mes basques ! Cria il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et accélérai mon pas pour arriver vers lui. Je sortis ma baguette, spontanément, sans réellement réfléchir et la pointai sur sa gorge. Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer et je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Écoute moi bien la fouine, redis encore une seule fois cela et je te promets que je te ferais regretter d'être encore en vie. Je suis plus la gamine de seconde année qui pleurait quand on l'insultait, clair ? Le menaçais je.

Tu crois réellement que j'ai peur, Granger ? J'ai vu bien pire qu'une fille de 17 ans faisant 1m60 les bras levés. Et crois moi, je pourrais très bien te faire frissonner avec des sorts dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence. Clair ? Répondit il en abaissant ma baguette.

La taille ne fait pas tout, Malefoy. Crois moi. Je pourrais t'en faire voir aussi de toutes les couleurs. Répondis je reprenant ma marche. Et j'ai vu pire que toi.

On arriva au terrain de Quidditch. J'allumai ma baguette tandis que Malefoy jetait le sort pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque humain dans les parages. Rien ne fut révélé. On décida donc de revenir au château. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Je montai les escaliers. Vite. Le plus vite possible. Il m'énervait. Il m'exaspérait. Tout en lui m'énervait au plus au point. Cela faisait 7 ans. 7 ans que je rêvais que d'une seule chose : qu'il disparaisse. J'entrai dans la salle commune. Encore sous l'énervement. Je vis Harry et Ron qui me regardèrent, un peu inquiets. Ils virent en quelques secondes que j'étais énervée. Je devais avoir les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, une certaine lueur dans le regard et les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Harry me fit un petit sourire. Ron s'approcha de moi et me contempla quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer. Notre relation avait bien changée pendant ces 7 ans.

Allé, courage, Hermione. Tu es une Gryffondor, tu peux faire face à cet idiot ! Me chuchota il.

Un petit frisson me parcourut le dos. Alors qu'il me lâchait. Ils montèrent se coucher et je fis de même. Lavande me reprocha de l'avoir réveillée en montant. Je ne relevai pas sa remarque et m'enroulai dans mes couettes. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je repensais à Ron. Quand il m'a prise dans ses bras. Tout avait changé, mais cela ne me déplaisait pas. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je savais que j'avais été jalouse quand il avait été avec Lavande. Je savais que c'était autre chose que l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour Harry par exemple. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre troisième :

Aujourd'hui, c'était les sélections de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Harry était à nouveau le capitaine cette année. Je les accompagnai mais restai dans les gradins, observant de haut avec le livre de Métamorphose à la main. Les joueurs de l'équipe montèrent sur leurs balais pour faire faire les essais aux futurs joueurs. Ron monta sur le sien et me fit un geste de la main avec un grand sourire du haut de son balais. Je lui répondis avec un grand sourire, incontrôlable. Harry cherchait des poursuiveurs et des batteurs. Je me replongeai dans mon livre, attendant que les sélections finissent. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Cormac McLaggen. Je soupirai intérieurement mais extérieurement je lui faisais un mince sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir de son emprise.

Alors, Hermione. Ça fait longtemps dis moi. Enfin tu me diras il y a eu les vacances entre temps, ricana il. Je me disais.. On pourrait peut être aller un de ces jours à Prés-au-Lard, prendre une bierraubeurre ? Demanda il.

Tu sais, cette année je suis Préfète-en-Chef et avec les Aspics, les cours et tout.. J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre, Cormac. Répondis je en espérant au fond, qu'après ça il me laisserait.

Je vois.. Je comprends... Mais on pourrait se voir à la bibliothèque ! Pour travailler bien sur. Ajouta il avec un regard assez bizarre vers moi.

Je.. On en reparlera plus tard, veux tu ? Répondis je. Les sélections sont finies, j'y vais.

Je descendis des gradins presque en courant vers Ginny alors que Cormac me lançait un « au revoir ». Ginny me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui chuchotai que je lui expliquerai plus tard. On partit ensuite vers les cuisines pour prendre un verre de chocolat chaud ou thé pour certain. Je pris un café viennois et m'assis sur une table. Ron se mit à mes côtés avec son chocolat chaud et regarda mon livre. Il esquissa un léger sourire et remonta son regard vers moi.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais je.

On ne te changera jamais, toujours entrain d'étudier. Répondit il.

En même temps, on ne veut pas qu'elle change notre Hermione, rajouta Ginny.

C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Et puis sans ça, on aurait pas la moitié de nos cours, rajouta Harry.

À la fin de l'année, vous pourrez vous prosterner devant moi, riais je.

Dis moi, Hermione, ça te dérangerait pas de m'aider Mercredi après midi pour le devoir de potion ? Me demanda Ron.

Bien sûr, il n'y a même pas besoin de demander ! Répondis je avec un grand sourire.

On passa ensuite notre Samedi dans le parc à parler, rire, lire, étudier, jouer. Harry et Ron faisait une partie d'échec alors que j'étais plus loin avec Ginny. Je caressai mon chat qui était en boule sur mes genoux. Ginny se tourna vers moi pensive. Je regardais paysage, tout aussi pensive. Je pensais à l'avenir. Qu'allais je faire ? Je voulais travailler au Ministère de la Magie.. Mais.. Si ça ne me plaisait pas ? Et qu'allais je faire ? Et si je perdais contact avec Harry et Ron ? Et si la guerre ne se terminait pas d'ici l'année prochaine ? Je savais qu'Harry avait toujours ses rendez vous avec Dumbledore. Il l'entraînait et l'aidait pour les horcruxes. Mais si tout n'était pas finis. Qu'allions nous faire ? Et puis travailler au Ministère... s'il tombe dans les mains de Voldemort, ça ne serait même pas envisageable. Je ne voulais pas travailler pour le diable en personne.

Dis moi Hermione. Cela fait quelques années que l'on se connaît et je ne t'ai jamais réellement vu dans une relation... Murmura Ginny.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Avouai je. Mais tu sais, les études avant tout. Je ne veux pas me faire distraire.

Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote. Je vois des choses, Hermione. Et, je vois pas mal de chose entre Ron par exemple, au hasard, et toi.

Oh. m'esclaffais je. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Répondis je gênée.

Non. Et tu le sais très bien. Déjà quand il était avec Lavande, tu étais furax. Et puis ça se voit. N'attend pas qu'il fasse le premier pas Hermione, ce sera trop tard. Dit elle avant de partir voir Harry.

Mais je ne voulais pas. Enfin, je ne voulais pas pour l'instant. On était jeune. Et peut être qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi, que moi. Mais que ressentais je au juste ? Je ne savais même pas. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir. C'était une chose qui m'exaspérait. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux laisser faire le temps. C'était plus judicieux peut être. Je ne voulais pas m'encombrer l'esprit avec des histoires si futiles. C'était trop compliqué. Alors il valait peut être mieux attendre que les choses évoluent ou non.

L'heure du repas arriva. On croisa Malefoy et sa troupe dans les couloirs. On eut droit aux mêmes sarcasmes et eux aussi. Il était tellement pâle que s'en était troublant. Cela me choquait. Il avait bien changé. Il était devenu plus froid. Plus arrogant. Plus hautain. En fait, il était réellement tout ce que je n'aimais pas chez les gens. Pourquoi Dumbledore nous avait mis ensemble pour être Préfet-en-Chef ? C'était insensé. Il n'y avait réellement que Dumbledore pour faire cela. Être préfet était un travail d'équipe. Malefoy et moi, on était tout sauf une équipe et il était inimaginable que l'on en devienne une. Un seul instant. Inimaginable. Tout nous opposait. Il était l'ombre, moi la lumière, lui le mal, moi le bien, lui le froid, moi le chaud. Tout nous opposait. Et on ne pouvait pas faire équipe. C'était impossible. Et cela m'était impossible. Rien que croiser son regard m'énervait. De plus, il était un mangemort. Et cela m'irritait encore plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui lancer un sort de façon à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, ne parle plus pour toujours, qu'il disparaisse.

Le jour du premier match de l'équipe de Gryffondor arriva. On jouait contre Poufsouffle. On était à la table dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner. Harry ne semblait pas très stressé, ayant l'habitude, quant à Ron, lui, n'avait rien mangé. Il semblait peu sûr de lui. Ginny riait aux éclats avec Luna qui avait ressortit son chapeau avec une tête de lion dessus. Ils partirent aux vestiaires pour se préparer au match quant à Luna et moi on partit vers le terrain pour s'installer dans les gradins. On arriva là bas alors qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Neville nous fit de grands signes pour qu'on le rejoigne au premier rang. Les joueurs entrèrent dans le terrain. L'arbitre s'approcha du centre. Les joueurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle et le souaffle qu'elle tenait. Elle donna un coup de sifflet et lança le souaffle dans les airs. Le match commençait. En y regardant de plus près, le Quidditch était un jeu assez violent. On voyait souvent des joueurs envoyés à l'infirmerie. Surtout dans les matchs qui opposaient Serpentard et Gryffondor. C'était aussi un sport merveilleux qui rapprochait les gens.

Gryffondor avait gagné, comme souvent. Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or. C'était comme s'il avait un don, il avait ça dans le sang. Dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors étaient fiers de leur réussite. Ils fêtaient cela avec innocence. Comme si rien d'autre importait. Harry rigolait. Mais derrière son rire se cachait une ombre. Il avait toujours en tête le fait que la fin était proche, que la bataille finale allait arriver, un jour. La recherche aux horcruxes le hantait. Dumbledore l'aidait. Et ils avaient détruit le médaillon après une recherche de celui-ci, car l'année passée ils avaient trouvé un faux médaillon. Le vrai appartenait à Dolores Ombrage. C'était comme si une ombre recouvrait toujours son visage, et c'était comme si son innocence était partie trop vite, trop tôt. Il essayait de le cacher, pour que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas de vivre. Mais avec les évènements de l'année dernière, tout le monde avait cette ombre. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. On savait tous que c'était la faute de Draco Malefoy, si les mangemorts avaient pénétré l'enceinte. Tout le monde le savait mais personne ne le disait réellement. On savait que c'était la mission que lui avait donné Voldemort. Et il y était parvenu. Et s'il avait échoué ? Il serait sûrement mort à cette instant précis.

L'heure de ma ronde était arrivée. Je traînai dans les couloirs. Je croisai quelques Gryffondors qui fêtaient le triomphe de leur maison dans les couloirs. Je les renvoyai à leur dortoir non sans plainte d'eux. Je terminai assez rapidement ma ronde et allai dans le parc. Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Je m'assis sur un banc et attendais. Quelques minutes passèrent quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Je me tournai et vis Malefoy arriver. Il s'arrêta devant moi et me fixa de ses yeux de glace.

On y va, Granger ? Lança-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

En toute réponse je commençai à m'avancer vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il me rattrapa en quelques pas et resta à mon niveau. Quelques pas nous séparaient. Comme toujours. Je voulais lui demander si ça s'était bien passée, sa ronde. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Mais comme s'il avait entendu ma question intérieur, il parla.

J'ai donné une retenue à un Gryffondor et une Serpentard. Annonça-t-il alors que je lui jetais un regard surpris. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Granger ! Ils étaient en train de se bécoter dans les couloirs... commença-t-il

Comme si tu n'avais jamais fais ça, Malefoy, raillais je.

C'est pas ça. Mais un Gryffondor et une Serpentard. C'est contre nature. Une sang pur et un sang de b.. Enfin un né moldu quoi. Se rattrapa-t-il en se souvenant de l'altercation que l'on avait déjà eu. Puis je les ai menacé, enlevé des points, ils n'arrêtaient pas. La retenu est Mercredi après midi. 2 heures. À 14h.

Si tu la jugeais utile et nécessaire. Répondis je simplement en soufflant d'exaspération rien qu'à l'idée de passer deux heures avec lui Mercredi.

Ne crois pas que ça m'enjoue d'y aller ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je sais, soufflais je.

Bien sûr, Miss-je-sais-tout, sait tout. Absolument tout, rien ne lui échappe. Ricana-t-il.

Non, il y a une seule chose qui m'échappe. Le contredis je. Ce que tu fais ici. Comment Dumbledore a pu accepter que tu reviennes après l'année dernière, comment peux tu revenir avec ton air arrogant et hautain ? Comment peux tu remettre ne serait ce qu'un pied ici ? M'exclamais je.

Rien ne prouve que j'y suis pour quoi que ce soit dans les évènements de l'année dernière, Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatrième :

Le fameux mercredi arriva. Après avoir mangé, je m'étais installée à la bibliothèque avec Ron. Jusqu'à 14h je pouvais l'aider avec son devoir de potion. Je regardais quelques fois l'heure. Le temps passait vite. Avec lui. Avec Ron. Quand j'étais avec lui, malgré le fait qu'il avait un caractère assez insupportable quelques fois, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais moi. Je regardai l'heure : 13h55. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je préférais largement rester à la bibliothèque avec Ron. Je fermai mon livre de potion et le rangeai dans mon sac. Ron posa une de ses mains sur la mienne. Je me tournai vers lui et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

Fais attention à toi, dit il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire alors que mon coeur s'emballait sous son contact. Il ferma ensuite son livre alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'arrivai devant la porte de la bibliothèque, je me retournai vers Ron et il me fit un sourire faible comme pour me donner un peu de courage. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et alla vers la salle de classe où il y avait les retenus. La première retenue de l'année. Je restai devant la porte. Interdite. Je pris une longue bouffée d'air, pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la porte. Les deux élèves étaient entrain de s'installer. Ils étaient seuls. Chacun à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je posai mon sac sur le bureau. Malefoy avait leurs travaux de retenue. Je m'assis sur une des chaises du bureau et attendais que Malefoy daigne venir. La porte s'ouvrit. Malefoy entra, posa son sac sur le bureau et en sortit quelques feuilles. Il les donna aux deux élèves.

Vous avez deux heures. Le professeur Rogue les notera. Dit il sèchement avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés au bureau.

Il s'étala nonchalamment sur sa chaise et posa son regard sur moi. Je le regardai aussi et arquai un sourcil en me demandant pourquoi il me regardait. Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis un livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis Malefoy qui à côté de moi commençait à s'ennuyer.

Dis moi, Granger, tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de lire ? Demanda-t-il.

Et toi tu n'arrêtes donc jamais d'embêter tout ce qui t'entoure ? Répondis je.

C'est ma nature.

Ainsi, tu as ma réponse, Malefoy. Soupirais je.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur mon livre alors que Malefoy en avait aussi sorti un. Je jetais quelques regards furtifs vers les deux élèves qui restaient concentrés sur leurs devoirs. J'apercevais quelques fois les regards qu'ils se lançaient. J'émis un léger sourire. C'était peu commun un Gryffondor et une Serpentard. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Peut être était elle différente des autres Serpentards ? Qu'elle ne leurs ressemblait pas ? Qu'elle n'était pas narcissique, arrogante et méprisable ? Pas comme Malefoy ou Pansy Parkinson ou même Blaise Zabini.

Les deux heures passèrent. Je m'étais un peu avancer dans quelques devoirs et j'avais finis mon livre. Les deux élèves sortirent de la classe. Je rangeai mes affaires, Malefoy faisant de même quand la manche de gauche de sa chemise blanche se releva quelque peu. Elle fit apparaître le fameux tatouage tant redouté. Je restais quelques secondes focalisée sur celui. La marque. Cette marque était gravée sur la peau blanchâtre de Draco Malefoy. Il se tourna vers moi et remarqua que je le fixai. Il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où je regardais et la couvrit rapidement par sa manche.

Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Granger ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Sûrement tes poils blonds, Malefoy. Je me demandais si tu utilisais un sort pour les éclaircir ou si s'était naturel. Raillais je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Au fait, sympa ton petit tatouage sur l'avant bras. Rajoutai je.

J'ouvris un peu la porte quand je vis sa main blanche la refermer d'un coup sec. Je me retournai vers lui. Il me faisait face, baguette en main. Son regard était noir et il approcha son visage de moi.

C'est pas un jeu Granger. Je t'avertis, si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te jure que...

Que quoi ? Soyons sérieux deux minutes, Malefoy, j'ai affronté pire que toi. Ricanais je. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Puis, tout le monde le sait que tu es un mangemort

Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend pendant cette guerre n'est ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de toi, tu ne t'imagines sûrement pas. Tu crois que c'est un jeu et que c'est gagné d'avance. Réveille toi, Granger. En agissant comme cela, à part t'attirer des ennuies, tu ne gagneras rien d'autre. Me menaça-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Et personne n'est réellement sûr de cela, Granger.

Son ton était si glacial et si menaçant qu'un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je gardais une expression impassible sur mon visage, ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de croire que j'étais quelque peu effrayée. Je sortis de la salle d'un pas rapide. J'arrivai dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et m'installai à la table où était Harry et Ron. Ils me scrutaient tous deux. Comme inquiet.

Tu vas bien, Hermione ? S'enquit de demander Harry.

Oui. Ça va. Enfin, comme après avoir surveillé une retenue avec Malefoy. Répondis je avec un petit rire, presque nerveux.

Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Demanda Ron quelque peu agressif.

Non. Non. On ne s'est presque pas parlé à vrai dire. Mais c'était long et ennuyeux, si vous voulez mon avis.

Ils semblaient un peu suspicieux mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Lavande arriva dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers nous. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, prétextant avoir quelque chose à demander. Je n'écoutais plus réellement ce qu'elle disait. Je me contentais de la fixer avec un regard qui paraissait sûrement froid. Elle ne comprendrait donc jamais. Elle partit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire mielleux et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Ron. Je fulminais intérieurement. Je ne savais ce qui m'empêchait de lui envoyer un sort, n'importe quel sort. Et en envoyer un à Ron qui ne faisait rien pour la repousser. Quand elle fut sortit de la Salle Commune, Ron lâcha un long soupir. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et Harry lâcha un rire.

Tu ne t'en débarrasseras jamais, Ron ! Riait il.

M'en parle pas... murmura-t-il. J'aimerais qu'elle disparaisse.

Tu n'as qu'à simplement lui dire, raillais je.

Facile à dire, Hermione ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal tout de même. Répondit il.

Surtout pas à elle, n'est ce pas ? Ricanai je. Mais aux autres, murmurais je les larmes aux yeux.

Je montai dans mon dortoir, essuyant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être idiot ! Il ne voyait rien, ne remarquait rien. C'était comme s'il fallait tout lui dire. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se rendre compte par lui même. Et moi je devais simplement attendre que le bon Ron se réveille, qu'il fasse quelque chose. J'en avais marre. Plus que marre d'attendre. Cela faisait quelques années que cette histoire tournait en rond. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle mènerait quelque part un jour. Que l'on pouvait avoir un avenir. Je voyais Harry et Ginny ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, à part peut être Voldemort s'il tuait Harry. Ce qui me semblait peu probable tant que Dumbledore serait à nos côtés. Voldemort avait peur de Dumbledore, c'était bien connu. Je me disais que peut être après Poudlard, après cette guerre, Ron se réveillera. Peut être se rendrait il compte que je l'attendais. Que j'attendais un geste de sa part, n'importe lequel. Une parole. N'importe quoi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinquième:

En réalité, cette année à Poudlard était comme les autres. Ma vie tournait entre mes études, mes devoirs de Préfet, mes amis et la haine que j'avais envers Malefoy et qui était réciproque. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. J'allais passer Noël chez les Weasley et le Nouvel An qu'avec mes amis. On avait presque tous 17 ans et on comptait faire une soirée entre nous. Je voyais mes parents entre Noël et le Nouvel An. En fait, c'était comme cela tous les ans. Mes parents étaient un peu triste que je ne passe pas Noël avec eux, mais ils y étaient habitués. La guerre nous avait rapproché avec mes amis. C'était comme ma deuxième famille.

Le 25 Décembre arriva. Molly Weasley était levée depuis l'aurore pour préparer le dîner du soir qui réunissait tous les membres de l'Ordre. Ginny et moi avions pris l'après midi pour faire un grand gâteau pour le dessert. Les membres de l'ordre arrivait petit à petit. On vivait toujours dans l'inquiétude que l'un d'eux ne reviennent pas un jour. Je m'étais réellement attachée aux membres de l'Ordre. On était tous unis.

Le soir arriva. Je partis me vêtir d'une simple robe alors que les derniers membres arrivaient. Je vis dans le salon Rémus et Tonks. Rémus avait toujours cet air fatigué dû à sa condition de loup garou. Tonks quant à elle avait toujours ses cheveux rose bonbon. Ils s'étaient mariés pendant la fin de l'été. Tonks avait réussi à convaincre Rémus qui trouvait qu'il y avait trop de différence d'âge. On se mit tous à table. Fred et George me parlait de leur magasin qui marchait à merveille. Alors qu'Harry et Ron parlait du prochain match de Quidditch qui les opposeraient à Serpentard.

Tu sais Hermione, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, les gens ont besoin de rire. Le rire est le propre de l'homme. D'ailleurs on compte s'installer à Prés-au-Lard. Peut être que l'année prochaine. Annonça Fred.

Ça pourrait être une bonne idée en effet ! Répondis je. Vous ferez beaucoup de bénéfice avec Poudlard à côté en plus. Ajoutais je avec un sourire.

Le dîner continua dans la bonne humeur. Le repas était délicieux et copieux comme toujours. Puis la distribution des cadeaux arriva. J'avais reçu de la part de Molly un pull violet qui était simple, joli et qui tenait bien chaud. Harry m'avait offert un livre sur les objets et créatures du monde magique peu connus qui semblait réellement intéressant. Fred et George m'avait offert un filtre d'amour non sans un clin d'œil d'humour. Ginny quant à elle m'avait offert une robe simple et très joli, et Ron un pendentif avec un petit chat qui remuait sa queue quelques fois. J'avais été surprise par son cadeau, ne m'y attendant pas du tout. Je ne pouvais décoller le sourire de mon visage. Quelques heures plus tard après avoir fêter ce Noël, je partis me coucher dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle avait bien évidemment noté mon sourire béat voire stupide.

Je partis le lendemain et passai près d'une semaine chez mes parents. Je leurs racontais le début de mon année en omettant les passages avec Malefoy et ô combien je prenais au sérieux cette année d'examen. Mes parents semblaient fiers. J'étais leur fierté car j'étais une bonne élève. Je l'étais pour faire oublier aux gens mes origines moldues. Pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas sur cela. Pour prouver qu'il ne suffit pas d'être sang pur pour réussir. C'était une semaine qui me permettait de me ressourcer, de me souvenir d'où je venais et qui j'étais. Je repensais au passé et à tout ce que j'avais traversé depuis, les rencontres que j'avais faites et la façon dont j'avais évolué, quel chemin j'avais choisis de prendre.

Le jour du nouvel an arriva. Le soir, je fis ma valise pour partir vers le Chaudron Baveur. Les adieux avec mes parents furent comme toujours déchirants. Je transplanai du salon vers le chemin de traverse. Je devais rejoindre Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville là ba. J'entrai dans le pub légendaire qu'était le Chaudron Baveur. Le barman Tom me reconnut immédiatement et me souhaite la bienvenue avec sa gaieté habituelle. Il me donna les clés d'une des chambres et je montai les escaliers faisant léviter ma valise derrière moi. Je m'installai dans la chambre qui donnait sur l'allée du chemin de traverse. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et fermai les yeux quelques instants. Quelques minutes après j'entendis toquer à la porte. Je me levai difficilement et allai ouvrir. Devant moi se tenaient une Ginny toute souriante et Luna toujours rêveuse.

Tom m'a dit que tu étais arrivée ! Dit Ginny. Je me suis donc dis qu'on avait qu'à te rejoindre pour se préparer.

Je lui souris et elles entrèrent dans la chambre avec chacune un sac. Ginny mit une robe de soirée blanc cassé simple, Luna fit dans l'originalité avec sa robe jaune tandis que moi j'en avais une rose pâle. Quelques longues minutes plus tard on descendit dans la principale salle du Chaudron Baveur. Il commençait à y avoir du monde pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais nous nous allions dans un nouveau pub dans le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, Ron et Neville vinrent vers nous. Je les saluai et on partit vers le nouveau pub.

Là ba on s'assit à une table commandant quelques amuses gueules et un verre à chacun de bierraubeurre. La musique faisait tremblait le sol, les gens riaient, dansaient et parlaient fort. On était nous même redevenu quelque peu insouciant, oubliant le danger qui rodait dehors, la menace qui était palpable. Ginny proposa de se mêler aux autres et de danser. Elle me prit la main et me traîna jusqu'à la piste. Luna nous rejoignit rapidement avec Neville. Alors qu'Harry et Ron restaient à la table discutant. Le rythme de la musique nous entraînait dans une danse effrénée. On rigolait à gorge déployée. On oubliait qu'on n'était pas seule sur la piste. On oubliait tout. On vivait simplement.

On revint quelques chansons plus tard à la table. Les garçons nous avaient commandé de nouveaux verres qu'on accepta avec plaisir tant on avait chaud. La soirée continua sur le ton de la gaieté, de la bonne humeur et de l'amour pour certains.

Minuit approchait. Le propriétaire et l'organisateur de la soirée nous amena à l'extérieur ou un feu d'artifice était tiré pour faire le décompte avant la nouvelle année. On se leva, Ron me prit la main et on se précipita pour aller à l'extérieur. Rien qu'à son contact, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et mon coeur s'accélérer. On y arriva. Les autres nous suivant. Ron ne m'avait pas lâché la main. C'était comme si je perdais tous mes moyens. Comme si je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. Le premier feu fut tiré. Il avait la forme d'un 10. Puis s'ensuivirent d'autres qui faisaient le décompte. Les spectateurs le disaient en même temps. Quand on arriva au feu qui avait la forme d'un 1, je fermai les yeux quelques instants et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et un « Bonne Année » retentit. Ron me tourna face à lui. Et je sentis que c'était le moment. Je sentais cette pression au niveau de ma poitrine, j'avais le souffle court. Il posa son autre main sur ma joue et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je fermai les yeux pour plus savourer ce doux baiser. On se sépara. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Bonne année, Hermione. Murmura-t-il.

Bonne année à toi aussi, Ron. Répondis je le sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny s'approcha de nous et nous prit dans ses bras. Les autres nous rejoignirent et on se souhaita mutuellement la bonne année. L'euphorie passée, on rentra dans la salle qui semblait encore plus chaude que quand on l'avait quitté. On commanda chacun un autre verre pour fêter cette nouvelle année. On trinqua à cette année qui changerait peut être tout et qui ouvrait tous les champs des possibles. Ron me rapprocha ensuite de lui et me garda près de lui toute la soirée. En rentrant au Chaudron Baveur, je n'étais pas heureuse, je flottais, j'avais ce sourire aux lèvres un peu naïvement, j'avais la sensation d'être plus légère, que je pouvais voler. Devant la porte de ma chambre, Ron s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois pendant cette soirée. Le baiser était un peu plus passionné, mais restait doux. Il caressa ensuite ma joue, me remit une mèche de cheveux et me souhaita la bonne nuit. J'entrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je laissai s'échapper de moi un cri de joie. Après six années. Après tout ce temps, pensant que ça n'arriverait jamais. Voilà qui était fait. J'enfilai ma robe de nuit et me laissai sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le coeur léger, la tête vidée et un sourire qui ne ternissait pas.

_« On n'peut pas dire que je tombais amoureux. Je n'tombais pas. En fait, je volais amoureux. » _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre Sixième :

La rentrée arriva. Ron ne m'avait pas quittée un seul instant depuis le nouvel an et je ne m'en plaignais pas. On entra dans le train main dans la main. On croisa Malefoy qui nous regarda avec dégoût de haut en bas. Il étouffa ensuite un rire et s'en alla. Je soupirai et entraînai Ron qui commençait à s'énerver dans un compartiment vide. On s'assit côté à côté, me blottissant dans ses bras.

Oublie le, murmurais je.

Il acquiesça avec un simple « D'accord ». Harry et Ginny arrivèrent et se mirent en face de nous deux. Le voyage en train se passa dans le calme. On rigola en se souvenant de certains souvenirs, on fit des parties d'échec, on discuta, dormit et lit. On arriva dans le vieux château qu'était Poudlard quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et le repas allait être servi. On donna les valises à Rusard qui s'occupait de les mettre dans nos dortoirs. Ce soir là je n'avais pas de ronde à faire, et j'en étais bien heureuse. On mangea dans une humeur bonne enfant et on partit ensuite aller dormir.

Le lendemain, les cours recommencèrent. Nos professeurs commençaient à parler des Aspics. L'examen approchait à grande vitesse et cela me terrifiait. J'avais l'impression que je ne serais jamais prête pour ce jour là. Même en étant avec Ron, je ne me distrayais pas du but premier qui était d'avoir mes Aspics. Mais j'aimais le temps que je passais avec lui. C'était agréable. Pendant la pause du midi je m'étais mise aux côtés de Dean qui avait besoin d'aide en Métamorphose et qui m'avait demandé le matin. Je lui expliquai donc le sort qui devait être maîtrisée pour la semaine prochaine. Après mes explications je le laissai et allai rejoindre mes amis qui étaient assis plus loin dans la salle commune. Ron semblait de mauvaise humeur. Je m'assis à ses côtés tandis qu'il continuait de regarder en face. Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard froid. Je restais interdite devant cette situation. Ç

Ça y est tu daignes venir nous voir. Dit il. La compagnie de Dean ne te suffisait plus donc tu reviens ? Lança il acerbe.

Pardon ? M'exclamais je. Je l'aidais juste en Métamorphose, il me l'a deman... commençais je alors que Ron se leva brusquement.

Laisse tomber, Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en partant vers son dortoir.

Je soufflais de désespoir face à cette réaction que je jugeais plus qu'excessive. Je sortis de la salle commune et entrepris de vagabonder dans les couloirs. J'entendis quelque voix dans un des couloirs et en reconnu une comme étant celle de Malefoy. Je m'avançais essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il parlait à un première année de Gryffondor.

Tu n'as rien à faire dans ces couloirs ! S'exclama Malefoy.

Je.. J'allais juste donner un papier au professeur McGonagall. Bégaya le jeune Gryffondor.

Et tu me réponds en plus ? 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant retourne dans ta salle commune, je me fiche de ce que tu faisais. Répondit sèchement Malefoy.

Oh ! Criai je. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Ne répand pas ta colère sur ceux qui ne le mérite pas, Malefoy !

Il ne manquait plus que la Sang-de-Bourbe numéro 1 en cet instant pour faire mon bonheur.

Tu veux te la jouer comme ça ? Parfait. Répondis je. 5 points en moins à Serpentard pour insulte.

Je tournai les talons m'étant quelque peu venger. Il m'attrapa le poignet d'une main ferme et me tourna vers lui. Il approcha ma de son visage et se donna une gifle avec. Il arborait un sourire narquois.

5 points en moins à Gryffondor pour maltraitance. Murmura-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Tu.. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement faire ça ! M'exclamais je. C'est.. idiot. Tu ne peux pas.

Les Malefoy ne perdent pas Granger, ne l'oublie pas.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Comme ça. Comme si ça allait se finir comme cela. Je rageais intérieurement. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? La sonnerie retentit. Je partis vers les cachots pour le cours de potion. Je repassais par la tour des Gryffondors pour récupérer mes affaires. Je marchais seule dans les couloirs bondés de monde quand on me prit la main. Je tournai quelque peu la tête et vis Ron. J'haussai les sourcils. Il était de bonne humeur, ça y est ?

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il avant de me coller un baiser sur la joue.

J'étais toujours un peu énervée, mais ça passa assez vite. On arrive dans les cachots de Slughorn où on avait cour avec les Serpentards. Malefoy me vit et me fit son fameux sourire mi-narquois mi-arrogant. Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par cet être. On s'assit chacun à nos places respectives et le cours commença.

Le soir arriva et l'heure de ma ronde aussi. Je sortis de la salle commune lentement. Je marchais le plus lentement possible comme pour repousser le moment où je serais avec Malefoy. J'avais pas envie. En réalité, j'avais encore moins envie que d'habitude. C'était plus exact dis comme cela. Car je n'avais jamais envie. Ce n'était même pas envisageable qu'un jour je puisse avoir envie de retrouver Malefoy où que ce soit. Je terminais ma ronde tranquillement et descendis vers le parc, toujours le plus lentement possible. Malefoy m'attendait les bras croisées et tapant du pied. Quand j'arrivai, il me scruta, l'air énervé. On fit la ronde dans le plus grand des silences. J'attendais que le temps passe. À la fin on revint vers le château toujours en silence. Devant les escaliers il s'arrêta quelques instants et me posa son regard sur moi.

Eh bien à demain, Granger, il me tarde déjà. Dit il avec sarcasme et ironie.

Oh mais moi aussi ! Répondis je sur le même ton.

Il monta les escaliers de gauche alors que je prenais ceux de droite. J'entrai ensuite dans la salle commune et rejoignais Ron sur le canapé devant le feu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre Septième :

Le jour du match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor arriva. La tension entre les deux maisons étaient palpable. C'était la finale qui se déroulait plus tôt que les autres années. Dumbledore sentait sûrement que la guerre était proche. Il ne restait que quelques horcruxes à Harry à détruire et après il serait fin prêt.

On était dans la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves en tenue de Quidditch, les autres portant les couleurs de la maison qu'ils supportaient. J'étais couverte de la tête au pied des couleurs rouge et or. Derrière nous la maison Serpentard était fière d'afficher elle aussi ses couleurs vert et argent. Les Serpentards envoyaient des piques aux Gryffondors qui en faisaient de même ensuite. La plus part des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles étaient pour Gryffondor. En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire que les Serpentards étaient très appréciés par les autres maisons.

Face à moi, Ron semblait nerveux. Il ne mangeait pas. Ses mains tremblaient. Harry tentait de le rassurer et l'encourager tant qu'il pouvait. Tandis que lui et Ginny semblaient plus sereins. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un match. Harry relativisait par rapport à cela. Ils avaient déjà gagné la coupe l'année dernière. Mais laisser la victoire aux Serpentards semblait assez dure à accepter. Ils partirent ensuite vers les vestiaires pour finir leur préparation. Je leur souhaitai « bonne chance » alors que je partais avec Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus vers le terrain. Les élèves peu à peu se dirigèrent vers le terrain eux aussi. Les professeurs étaient déjà installés dans les gradins qui leurs étaient réservés. On se mit au premier rang attendant patiemment l'arrivée des joueurs.

Le commentateur annonça l'arrivée des Gryffondors, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris retentit et les joueurs entrèrent un à un dans l'arène se plaçant là où ils devaient être. Puis on annonça les Serpentards qui furent tout aussi bien accueillit. Harry était au centre du terrain étant le capitaine de l'équipe. Malefoy se plaça juste en face de lui. L'arbitre exigea qu'ils se serrent la main, ce qu'ils firent. Il lança le coup d'envoi. Le match commençait. Le dernier match de Gryffondor.

Les matchs où s'affrontaient Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient souvent les plus violents, les plus passionnés, les plus spectaculaires de Poudlard. J'avais toujours eu cette crainte en moi, cette peur qu'il y ait de grave blessé. Après tout, Harry avait déjà été attaqué par un cognard ensorcelé, des détraqueurs, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer cette fois-ci ?

Quelques Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient été blessés. C'était comme si le match avait pris une autre dimension. Comme si ce n'était plus seulement Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Dans ce contexte de guerre on pouvait s'attendre à ce que le match soit plus féroce, que les joueurs combattent plus, oubliant que ce n'était qu'un simple match de Quidditch. Et même s'il y avait des blessés l'équipe gagnante s'était réunie dans sa salle commune pour fêter sa victoire. Les blessés ne l'étaient pas gravement, ils étaient venus avec quelques bandages souvent sous l'interdiction de Mme Pomfresh. La salle commune des Gryffondors était bruyante. En effet, ils fêtaient leur victoire. Ils avaient gagné la coupe encore une fois cette année là. On acclamait nos joueurs comme s'ils étaient notre plus grande fierté, nos princes. J'observais la scène d'un peu plus loin dans la salle. J'étais restée dans un coin, écrasée par la foule bruyante et heureuse. L'euphorie était ressentie par tout le monde. On ne pouvait qu'avoir un certain sourire collé au visage. On oubliait quelques instants tout. On se focalisait juste sur cette victoire.

Ron m'aperçut à travers la foule et me fit un grand sourire. Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je pouvais lire la joie et la fierté qu'il avait dans ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient. Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il fallait que je fasse ma ronde. Même en cette soirée de fête. Je sortis tant bien que mal de la salle commune, la faisant le plus rapidement possible, marchant aussi vite que possible. Je sortis vers le parc, Malefoy était là, attendant. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Peut être qu'après le match, il n'avait pas réellement envie de voir une Gryffondor. Ou alors, il avait mieux en penser et il s'en contre fichait. Fort possible.

On trouva quelques élèves de troisième année de Gryffondor fêtant la victoire au terrain de Quidditch. On les renvoya vers leur salle commune, alors que Malefoy leurs enleva quelques points par vengeance. Je ne dis rien contre cela, n'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps à batailler avec lui. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre voulant rejoindre mes amis au plus vite. J'arrivai devant le portrait et prononçai le mot de passe essoufflée. Le portrait s'ouvrit et la vision que j'eus en entrant me donna une irrépressible envie de partir, m'enfuir ou vomir. Ou même les trois en même temps. Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je sentais que des larmes de colère, de déception et de tristesse me montaient aux yeux. Il s'avança vers moi, titubant.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Hermione, dit il en me prenant par le poignet pour que je ne m'enfuis pas.

Ah non Ron ? Répliquais je. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Et qu'est ce que je suis sensée croire ? Tu lui lavais sûrement les dents, ricanais je. Suis je bête. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de te faire ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde confiance ?

Je sortis de la salle commune. Il me suivit. Il me rattrapa la main. Je me tournai vers lui. Le portrait n'était toujours pas fermé, et la salle commune entière a pu voir la gifle monumentale que s'est prise ce jour là Ronald Weasley.

Retourne embrasser ta Lavande ! Criai je. Et laisse moi.

Il lâcha ma main et ne bougea plus. Il restait planté là, le regard fixait sur moi. Je me retournais et partis. Loin. Je voulais fuir. Ne plus voir une seule personne qui était présente dans cette pièce, qui était présente lors de mon humiliation publique. Je courus vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et m'enfermai dans l'un d'eux. J'entendis quelques pas rapides qui venaient dans la direction des toilettes. La personne haletait. Elle passa doucement dans l'allée des toilettes. Et elle s'arrêta devant les miens.

Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Hermione. Murmura la voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Ginny. Allez, sors.

Résignée, je tournai le loquet de la porte et sortis les yeux rougis et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Elle me fit un petit sourire, compatissant, je pense. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ma respiration se cala sur la sienne. Me calmant. Calmant ma colère, ma tristesse, ma déchirure.

Je suis là, Hermione, tu le sais. Murmura-t-elle contre moi. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas aller aux cuisines et te prendre une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat. Dit elle avec un faible sourire. Le chocolat remonte le moral, c'est bien connu. Et les gâteaux des elfes de Poudlard sont un vrai délice.

Tu as raison. Retourne à la salle commune. Avec Harry. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je vais bien. Lui répondis je.

Elle fronça ses sourcils. Peu convaincue par ce que je lui avais dis. Je la poussai à y aller tandis que moi j'allais vers les cuisines. Je séchai mes larmes sur le chemin. Arrivée devant le tableau avec la corbeille de fruit, je frottai la poire. Le mur glissa et laissa place à une entrée. J'entrai dans la cuisine. Un elfe de maison accouru vers moi. C'était Dobby avec ses petites chaussures marrons. Il semblait heureux de me voir.

Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ! Dit il. Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien... ajouta il avec les sourcils froncés. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Boire ? Si vous voulez on a un fondant au chocolat, du pudding et du jus de citrouille.

Merci Dobby. Je veux bien une part de fondant au chocolat, s'il te plaît. Dis je d'une voix cassée et tremblante.

Venez, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans la pièce d'à côté, je m'occupe de vous !

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y avait une table. Petite. Et il m'assit sur une chaise en face de cette table où était déjà installé quelqu'un. J'eus le souffle court quelques instants, ne sachant que faire. Il leva ses yeux gris vers moi, me regarda quelques instants et soupira


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre Huitième :

Tu me suis jusque dans les cuisines, Granger ? Demanda-t-il. Ton lieu de prédilection ce n'est pas la bibliothèque normalement ? Ricana-t-il.

Pour ta gouverne, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, sinon il était bien sûr clair que je ne serais pas ici. Et la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure-ci. Murmurais je.

Dobby arriva et me donna une assiette avec une grosse part du fameux gâteau au chocolat et une cuillère. Malefoy rit.

Alors quand il n'y a pas la bibliothèque, tu noies chagrin dans la nourriture. Pathétique, Granger.

Et toi, dans l'alcool. Tu crois que tu n'es pas pathétique aussi, Malefoy ? Tu crois que tu bernes ne serait ce qu'une seule personne avec ta bouteille de jus de citrouille remplie de whisky pur feu ? Répliquais je.

Je berne ces stupides elfes de Maison, Granger. Peut être pas les cerveaux sur développés comme le tiens mais eux oui, dit il avec ironie. Tu noies ton chagrin dans la nourriture, moi dans l'alcool. Chacun son truc Granger.

Un silence suivit sa réplique. Je plongeai ma cuillère dans le gâteau et la portai à ma bouche. Le gâteau était ni trop sucré ni trop amer, fondant et tiède. Il était parfait. Un réel délice. Malefoy me fixait toujours. Il faisait tourner son verra entre ses mains blanches.

Je pense quand même que l'alcool est plus efficace contre les problèmes. Murmura-t-il.

Qui te dit que j'ai des problèmes, Malefoy ? Rétorquai je.

T'as les yeux rougis. Les lèvres encore tremblantes. En réalité tu as un peu la même tête qu'en seconde année, quand je t'ai traité pour la première fois de Sang-de-Bourbe. Assez drôle. Tout me dit donc que tu viens de pleurer. Sûrement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. C'est ce que font les filles dans ton genre non ? Dit il d'une voix nonchalante.

En plein dans le mile. Je restai interdite face à lui. J'abaissai mes yeux vers mon assiette. Et lâchai un long soupire de désespoir. Je ne savais ce qui m'obligeait à rester face à lui.

L'alcool ne résout rien, Malefoy. C'est bien connu. Répondis je.

Mais il fait oublier la question, le problème, Granger. Ça aussi c'est connu. Il n'y a qu'une jeune fille prude et innocente dans ton genre qui ne le sait pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est plus efficace que ton gâteau au chocolat. Lui il te fera prendre du poids et de la cellulite. Alors déjà que tu n'as pas un physique facile... En tant que pur conseil, prends l'alcool. Si tu continues avec le chocolat.. Ma pauvre Granger.. Et que tu grossis. Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre.

Il avait son sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. Je préférais encore voir cela que sa tête d'homme maladif qu'il a quelques fois. Il m'inspirait moins la compassion quand il était comme cela. Il demanda un verre à un elfe de maison qui lui apporta dans la seconde qui suivit. J'arquais un de mes sourcils. Il ne pensait pas sérieusement que j'allais boire avec lui ? Je comptais finir mon gâteau et m'en aller dans la minute qui suivait. Il remplit le verre. Il l'avait bien rempli d'ailleurs. Peut être même trop. Il l'avança vers moi. J'étouffais un rire. Nerveux ? Non certainement pas.

Tu n'es pas sérieux, Malefoy ! Je ne le boirai pas. Dis je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de cet enfer.

Peureuse. Marmonna-t-il. Tu t'humilies toi même, Granger.

En cas normal je me ficherais bien de savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. En cas normal. J'étais une Gryffondor loin d'être une peureuse. Je ne m'humiliais pas moi même. Ron m'avait humiliée, ça c'était certain. Mais moi même ? Non. Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait un regard.. comme s'il me mettait au défis avec un simple regard. Dans ma tête ses mots « tu t'humilies toi même » et « peureuse » résonnaient. Je fronçais les sourcils quelques instants. Le défis était là. Sous mes yeux. Je savais que j'allais faire quelque chose que j'allais regretter la seconde d'après, mais on le fait quand même car c'est comme si on était poussé. Je m'approchai de la table d'un pas assuré et confiant. Je pris le verre dans ma main et le vidai d'une traite sous le regard amusé de Malefoy. Le liquide chaud passa dans ma gorge, me brûlant. Je fermai les yeux, supportant cette douleur quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne passe. Il remplit ensuite son verre et le mien. Je m'assis. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi. Sûrement la douleur que je lisais sur son visage, qui me faisait penser à la mienne au fond, même si ce n'était pas pour la même chose. Sûrement que quelques fois, les gens oubliaient leurs querelles l'espace d'un instant pour se redécouvrir en quelque sorte. Le lendemain notre haine et nos disputes allaient reprendre. Mais ce soir là allait être hors du temps. Ce qui c'était passé cette soirée avait déjà l'air bizarre alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Je pris le verre et le vida une nouvelle fois, en même temps que Malefoy. Je pensai alors que ce soir là on avait tous les deux nos propres problèmes qu'on souhaitait peut être oublier. Les verres se vidaient les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au point où je rigole pour rien, où j'oublie tout, même le fait que j'étais en ce moment même avec Malefoy, que j'étais sensée ignorer ou mépriser.

T'es plutôt drôle Granger, quand tu bois. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais ce genre de chose, toi. La gentille petite Granger.

Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Malefoy. Tellement de choses, si tu savais. Balbutiais je.

Si je sais une chose. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, rigola-t-il.

Tu es au moins, dans le même état que moi. Simplement ça se voit moins c'est tout. Rigolais je. Car tu veux garder ton image d'homme mystérieux et sombre.

Il soupira.

Je l'ai pas choisis. On l'a choisis pour moi. Murmura-t-il. Toi, par contre, ton image de Je-sais-tout prude et innocente vient juste d'éclater.

Faux. J'avais simplement envie d'oublier ce soir. Répondis je.

Oublier quoi ? Que tu ressembles à ce que tu ressembles, Granger, si tu croises un miroir la vérité te sautera aux yeux.

Non. Idiot. Ron. Et sa stupide Lavande. Dis je. « Mon Ronron », dis je en prenant une voix haut perchée et niaise sous le regard d'un Malefoy qui semblait hilare.

Je regardai l'heure. Il était tard, bien trop tard. Je frottai mes yeux fatigués. Malefoy se leva, pris sa bouteille avec lui et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. On monta tous les escaliers en silence. On arriva au point ou il y avait deux escaliers. L'un pour aller vers le dortoir des Serpentards l'autre pour aller vers celui des Gryffondor. Il monta les escaliers sans un regard. Je montai les miens. Sans un regard non plus. J'arrivai dans la salle commune. Ginny était toujours éveillée au coin du feu. Quand elle me vit arriver elle se précipita sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me suis réellement inquiétée pour toi, Hermione ! Je t'ai attendue, où étais tu bon sang ?

Dans les cuisines. Je te l'avais dis.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux les sourcils froncés.

Tu as bu Hermione ? Demanda elle.

Non. Répondis je peu sûre de moi. Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir. Ajoutai je en partant vers mon dortoir.

J'entrai en faisant le moins de bruit possible, enlevai mon uniforme, mis mon pyjama et me glissai dans mes draps. Je soupirai d'aise en sachant que demain matin je pourrais dormir, on serait Samedi. Cette soirée avait été en tous points étrange.

_« Quelques fois, les gens oublient leurs querelles l'espace d'un instant pour se redécouvrir en quelque sorte »_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre Neuvième :

Je me levai le lendemain avec un mal de crâne. Je sentais encore mes paupières lourdes. Je sortis de mes couvertures et ouvris les rideaux qui me protégeaient encore des rayons lumineux du matin. Le soleil m'éblouit et je plissai mes yeux. Je titubais vers la salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Il devait être tard. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés, mes yeux rougis et petits et j'avais des cernes. Je pris une douche rapide et me passai de la crème hydratante magique pour limiter les cernes. J'enfilai quelques vêtements et descendis dans la salle commune. Harry s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire.

- On va descendre manger, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répondis je d'une voix rauque. Tu veux dire prendre le petit déjeuné ?

- Non. Il est midi, Hermione. Tu as dormis toute la matinée. On voulait pas te réveiller, on pensait que tu en avais peut être besoin, après la soirée que tu as eu. Me répondit il d'un air compatissant.

- Je viens avec vous, répondis je.

On descendit. Ron n'était pas avec nous. Tant mieux. On arriva dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuné était servi. Je m'assis et remarquai que face à moi mangeait Malefoy. Peu à peu la soirée me revenait en tête. Ron ayant embrassé Lavande, moi qui descendait aux cuisines, Malefoy était là. On a bu. On a parlé. On a rit. Puis on est monté se coucher. Tout semblait surréaliste. Comme si c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça n'avait pas pu avoir lieu. C'était tellement.. Peu probable. Je me dis alors que je l'avais sûrement rêvé. Malefoy me vit. Et je pus lire dans ses yeux la même incertitude, la même confusion. Alors je compris. Ça c'était réellement passé. C'était comme si tout à coup tout le poids du monde était tombé sur mes épaules. Comment avais je pu faire ça ? J'aurais dû m'enfuir dès que je l'ai vu dans les cuisines. Tout aurait été plus simple.

- Tu étais où hier soir, Hermione ? Demanda alors Harry.

- J'ai pris un gâteau au chocolat, et je suis allée ensuite au parc. Me changer les idées. Répondis je alors qu'Harry avait pris la décision de ne pas insister.

La journée passa. Ron avait essayé de me parler plusieurs fois. Je préférais faire comme s'il n'existait pas, ou plus. Comme si je ne le voyais pas, je ne l'entendais pas. Alors qu'au fond je le voyais, je l'entendais et je souffrais. Il voulait se faire pardonner. Mais comment pouvais je le pardonner ? Avec Lavande. N'importe quelle autre fille m'aurait fait moins mal qu'elle. J'aurais même préféré que ce soit Pansy Parkinson, ça aurait fait moins mal. Je lui avais fais confiance. Tout cela avait pris 7 ans à se mettre en place et il avait mis deux secondes pour tout détruire. 7 ans. 7 ans que j'attendais. 7 ans que l'on se rapprochait petit à petit. Ça avait pris tellement de temps que je ne le pensais pas capable de tout détruire ainsi. Je lui faisais confiance. Je m'étais totalement ouverte à lui. Je m'étais donnée à lui. Toute entière. Il avait simplement tout gâché. Comme d'habitude. Comme toujours. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait que tout était gâché. J'avais toujours été un dernier choix pour lui. Je lui avais pardonné bien des choses, mais là, c'était tout simplement trop. Pourtant je savais au fond que j'allais lui pardonner comme toujours. Je lui pardonnais toujours. Mais cette fois-ci je voulais simplement marquer le coup. Le faire souffrir de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit.

Le soir arriva. Plus j'approchai de l'heure à laquelle je devais rejoindre Malefoy, plus je redoutai ce moment. Pourquoi après tout ? C'est pas comme si.. Enfin. On avait juste parlé. Ce n'est pas interdit de parler avec des gens. Nous étions dans un pays libre tout de même. Et puis, je faisais ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais. Même si maintenant, je regrettais. J'arrivai dans le parc. Il était déjà là. Toujours égal à lui même. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur il commença à marcher. Se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je regardais le sol, attendant que cela passe. Que le temps passe. Le silence était lourd. Pesant. Le genre de silence insupportable où on est capable de dire n'importe quoi du moment qu'on le brise.

On vit deux silhouettes. Dans un coin, dans le parc, au niveau des murs du château. Je remerciai ces personnes d'être là. Elles me feraient peut être arrêter de penser ou de m'ennuyer. On s'approcha d'un regard entendu avec Malefoy vers eux. On entendait quelques rires aigus, une fille sûrement.

- Bon, dégagez de là vous deux ! S'exclama Malefoy.

Ils sortirent de leur coin, la tête baissée. On distinguait pas réellement qui ils étaient. Un garçon assez grand, et une fille plus petite avec des cheveux bouclés sûrement. Puis Malefoy approcha sa baguette allumée de leurs visages. Je regardai le garçon droit dans les yeux.

- Dégage de là avant que je ne change d'avis. Ajoutai je sèchement.

Ils partirent. Je baissai les yeux quelques instants. J'étais une Gryffondor. J'étais courageuse, brave. Je décidai alors de partir avec le reste de fierté qui me restait après les avoir vu ensemble, encore. Après l'avoir vu avec elle. Ron et Lavande. Ces noms résonnaient dans ma tête. J'avais envie de vomir. Je me tournai vers le Château, je n'avais pas finis ma ronde avec Malefoy, mais j'en avais rien à faire.

- Oublie le. Dit il. Weasmoche ne te mérite pas, Granger. Enfin il ne mérite même pas toi, pour dire ce qu'il mérite. Une goule peut être.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? Sérieusement. Répondis je en me retournant vers lui.

- Absolument rien. Mais si j'avais un conseil...

- Mais j'en ai rien a faire des conseils d'un mangemort.

- Mais tu as le choix. On est pas du même « camps », ça c'est sûr et certain, mais c'est le même principe. On se bat pour nos principes, nos valeurs. Être fort ou ne pas l'être. Affronter ou ne pas affronter. Résister ou abandonner.

J'haussai les sourcils. Il n'avait pas entièrement tord. Je partis vers mon dortoir. J'en avais eu assez. De cette journée, de Ron, de Malefoy. De tout. J'arrivai dans la salle commune et me laissai tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Ginny.

- Alors ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que Ron est réellement avec Lavande. Et dans l'estime de Malefoy, seule une goule est en dessous de moi.

- Quel idiot, murmura-t-elle.

- Lequel ? Demandais je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- En fin de compte, les deux. Rigola-t-elle. Tu comptes faire quoi avec Ron ?

- Rien. Que veux tu que je fasse ? Répondis je. S'il veut être avec elle, qu'il y aille.

- Il reviendra. S'il t'aime il reviendra, Hermione. T'inquiète pas pour ça, me répondit elle en posant un de ses mains sur mon genou.

_- S'il m'aimait, Ginny, il ne serait pas parti. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre Dixième:

Au fur et à mesure, Ron s'était réintégré avec nous. Après tout il allait bien falloir que je vive avec. Le voyant lui et elle. Mais quand il était avec nous il n'y avait pas Lavande. Elle ne venait pas avec nous. Il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Fin janvier arriva. Les cours pour apprendre à transplaner commençaient pour les sixièmes années. Nos professeurs nous noyaient de devoirs, les Aspics approchaient à grande vitesse et on pouvait tous le ressentir. La fin d'année approchait donc aussi. C'était terrifiant comment le temps passait vite.

J'errai dans les couloirs avec Ginny. Elle avait bien voulu m'accompagner rendre quelques uns de mes livres à la Bibliothèque. Sur le chemin on discutait. De tout. De rien. Elle était une sorte de modèle, enfin elle et Harry. Leur couple était si stable, si solide. Et même s'il n'était pas toujours là, car il allait à la chasse aux horcruxes avec Dumbledore, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Pas pour leur couple. Pour la survie d'Harry, oui. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était devenu une habitude.

On comptait revenir à la Salle Commune. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les croise main dans la main. Je m'y étais habituée. Ils étaient dans un coin, ensemble. S'embrassant, rigolant. Je l'entendais glousser. Cette pauvre.. pimbêche.

- Je t'aime mon Ronron.

J'avais entendu cette phrase. J'arquai un de mes sourcils. J'accélérai le pas pour ne pas entendre la réponse de Ron. Je ne voulais pas. Même si je savais laquelle elle était. On arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, je peinais à retenir mes larmes. Ginny dit le mot de passe.

- Je vais dehors, lui dis je. Ne m'attend pas.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et entra dans la salle commune. Je marchai dans les couloirs. La tête baissée. J'essayais de me changer les idées. Entrer dans la salle commune n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, me rappelant à chaque instant des souvenirs avec Ron. Je marchais le plus vite possible. Avec aucun but précis en tête. Vers je ne sais quel point. Je changeais à chaque croisement de direction. Je ne savais où ça allait m'emmener. Nulle part sûrement, pensais je alors. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les couloirs. Sûrement parce qu'il faisait froid dans les couloirs et que en ce temps les élèves préféraient jouer dans la neige ou rester au près de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Je bousculais les quelques élèves que je rencontrai sur mon chemin. Je n'en avais que faire. Je regardai à chaque fois leur visage. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Insouciant. Innocent. Jusqu'à ce que j'en croise un qui avait l'air beaucoup moins heureux. Je m'arrêtai devant lui. Au lieu de le bousculer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un tel désespoir peint sur son visage. C'en était presque alarmant.

- Toujours à cause de Weasmoche, Granger ? Ricana-t-il, comme si ma douleur lui procurait à lui du bonheur.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Malefoy, et encore moins à toi. J'ai juste envie d'oublier. Et toi, c'est quoi ? Les tourments d'un pauvre petit mangemort ? Ricanai je à mon tour.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, et encore moins à toi. Marmonna-t-il. J'ai juste envie d'oublier.

Oublier. Le mot était simple. Oublier Ron me semblait impossible, mais surtout oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Pour Malefoy, c'était pire. Une sorte de mal-être qu'il accumulait depuis peut être sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais réellement choisis ce qu'il voulait être. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux. Dans la détresse, je pense que les gens font des choses incroyablement stupides, qu'ils regrettent la minute d'après.

- Tu veux vraiment oublier, Granger ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Tu proposes quoi ? Répondis je, sans même m'apercevoir que j'avais réellement répondu cela.

C'était comme frôler le feu. Comme jouer avec. C'était bête. Il me prit par le poignet et m'emmena au septième étage. Courant dans les escaliers à en perdre le souffle. On était devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur qui s'ouvrit. Il me traîna à l'intérieur. Ferma la porte et me plaqua contre le mur. J'avais beau essayer de me raisonner, de réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme si, mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Avec son regard froid. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il approcha alors son visage vers moi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas doux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je ne savais ce qui me poussait à répondre à son baiser. Peut être le fait que je savais que si Ron le savait, ça lui ferait du mal. Peut être parce que je voulais oublier, faire une chose stupide pour oublier. Peut être parce que j'en avais marre de bien me comporter alors que cela ne m'apportait rien. Alors j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et m'accrochai avec mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il n'y avait aucun sentiments. Juste une passion dévorante. C'était comme si, avec lui, je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi même. Il révélait une facette de moi que je ne connaissais même pas. C'était un baiser brûlant. Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me poussait à continuer, le désir sûrement. C'était totalement différent. Car cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas de la tendresse. C'était de la haine, de la rage qui sortait. C'était le mal, l'injustice et le désir de vengeance que l'on ressentait. Ce n'était pas plus ou moins fort que l'amour. C'était simplement différent.

Je l'avais fait. Enfin, on l'avait fait. Sans sentiment. Ça avait été passionné. Pendant 7 ans ça avait été comme frôler le danger sans jamais réellement le toucher. Là. On y avait mis les deux pieds dedans. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela. Je me sentais mal et bien à la fois. Sensation étrange. Mal, car j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahit tout les gens qui comptaient sur moi en ayant ce type de rapport avec Malefoy. J'avais l'impression de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Mais bien car, je m'étais libérée de toute cette rage et de cette douleur que j'avais accumulée. Quelques fois, les rapports entre les hommes sont plus compliqués que la normal. Ce n'était pas d'un côté le bien et de l'autre le mal. Ce n'était pas l'ordre d'un côté et les mangemorts de l'autre. C'était plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué avec Malefoy. Ce n'était pas lui contre moi. Quelques fois c'était lui et moi. Tout les deux on avait toujours aimé se détruire, se faire du mal. Maintenant, on se faisait du mal autrement. C'était notre truc.

Je remis mon uniforme. Dans le plus grand des silences. J'allais sortir. Il me retint par le bras.

- Pas un mot, Granger.

- Je ne me risquerais pas à ça, crois moi, Malefoy.

Je partis sur ces mots. Je rejoignis ma salle commune. En silence. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids et à la fois torturée intérieurement. Je regrettais cela et je ne regrettais pas. Je n'avais pas voulu et j'avais voulu. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une envie quelconque pour Malefoy, ou même un sentiment autre que la haine. Mais ça. Ça m'avait retourné. C'était comme si tout avait été secoué en moi. Comme si plus rien n'était à sa place. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ou ressentir. J'avais envie de sourire et de pleurer, de rire et de crier. C'était comme si j'étais deux personnes en moi même. C'était comme si je ne ressentais plus. C'était tellement confus, que je ne ressentais plus rien. Ça n'avait en rien changer ce que je ressentais pour lui, je le haïssais toujours. Là n'était pas la question. Mais je me demandais toujours ce qu'il m'avait poussé à faire cela. Quelque chose m'avait poussé. Comme une force en moi. Une force incontrôlable qui essayait de prendre le dessus depuis longtemps et qui avait choisis ce moment de détresse. Ce moment, où je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et où j'étais tellement désespérée que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me sentir mieux.

Le portrait de la grosse dame me laissa entrer. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Harry et Ginny se mirent à mes côtés.

- Tu... murmura Ginny. Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je pense que oui. Répondis je tout simplement.

_« Dans la détresse, les gens font des choses incroyablement stupides, qu'ils regrettent la minute d'après. »_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre Onzième:

Le mois de février arriva. Doucement. Lentement. Tellement lentement. Il me laissait lentement souffrir entre Ron et Malefoy. J'étais arrivée au stade où je regrettais réellement ce que j'avais fait avec lui. Je regrettais tellement. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'avait prise. C'était comme si ça n'avait pas été réellement moi. Personne ne le savait. À part nous deux. Personne ne s'en doutait même. On n'avait pas changé nos comportements. Loin de là. On était peut être même plus agressif l'un envers l'autre. Notre haine, celle que l'on éprouvait pour l'autre, ne faisait qu'accroître. Ce qu'on avait fait en réalité nous avait soulagé d'un poids que pour quelques temps. Peut être quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que cette haine revienne. Que la douleur revienne. Oui. Ron était toujours avec Lavande. Malefoy était toujours un mangemort, ce qui ne risquait pas de changer avant un moment. Donc rien n'avait changé. Tout s'était même empiré. Même pendant nos rondes, on ne s'adressait pas un seul mot. Ce que j'appréciai fortement. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui. Je voulais le voir le moins possible. L'oublier tout simplement.

Pas de mois de Février sans Saint-Valentin bien sûr. La fête la plus aimée et détestée à la fois. Aimée par les couples, détestée par les célibataires. On voyait tous ces couples roucouler sous le bonheur. Les filtres d'amour des jumeaux Weasley avaient bien sûr connu un grand succès pendant cette période. C'était inévitable. Tout aussi inévitable que le couple que je redoutais le plus: Ron et Lavande. C'était fou. Je m'y étais un peu habitué. Un peu. Je les supportais à petites doses. Quand ils ne roucoulaient pas devant moi, en réalité. Ron semblait toujours gêné quand il était avec elle et qu'il y avait moi dans les parages. Mais c'était normal. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir autrement. Il devait se sentir honteux. C'était exactement ce que je voulais. Je ne faisais d'ailleurs rien pour lui arranger ce sentiment. Ce qui me paraissait assez légitime de ma part. Mais pendant cette journée des couples, ils allaient sûrement oublier ma présence.

Je me levai ce matin là. Le coeur lourd. L'envie de me réveiller peu présente. Mais il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le lit toute la journée, même si l'on était dimanche. Et que ce n'était pas interdit. Mais ce serait paraître faible devant tous. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Je pris une douche et sortis ensuite de la salle de bain. Le visage fermé. Sans émotion. Sans rien. Le même visage depuis qu'il était avec elle. D'ailleurs elle était là. Se maquillant en chantonnant un air joyeux. J'avais envie de lui couper l'envie de chanter. De lui faire manger ses cheveux blonds. Elle esquissa un regard vers moi. Avec son petit sourire en coin qui voulait dire « j'ai gagné ». Elle me le réservait ce petit sourire. Elle aimait tellement se pavaner avec. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la porte, sautillant presque. Elle posa sa main sur la poignet et me regarda. Elle pencha un peu sa tête et fit un sourire presque compatissant. Elle avait pité. Elle avait pité de moi la garce. Je soufflais un coup. Gardant mes esprits.

C'est triste que tu aies réellement cru que je n'étais qu'un second choix. Dit elle avec sa petite voix aiguë.

C'est triste que tu persistes dans tes illusions. S'il ne se souciait pas de moi, Lavande, il se comporterait comme n'importe quel petit ami devant moi, sans se soucier de moi. Répliquais je.

Peut être. Marmonna-t-elle. En entendant, il se souciait tellement de toi, qu'il t'a trompé, Hermione. Remets toi plutôt toi en question. Pas Ron. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas d'une fille prude et coincée aussi.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Une fille prude et coincée. C'est sûr, je ne sortais pas avec le premier garçon venue, je n'avais pas un petit rire de dinde, je voulais réussir dans mes études et je ne m'émerveillais pas devant une robe, je ne déboutonnais pas mon uniforme pour attirer les regards, je ne remontais pas ma jupe, je ne la raccourcissais pas non plus, je ne me maquillais pas énormément, j'aimais passer du temps à la bibliothèque et je ne considérais pas que le règlement dans la plus part des cas n'était pas là pour faire joli. Certes. Mais cela faisait il vraiment de moi une fille prude et coincée ? Cela me rendait il inintéressante ? Ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne pouvais pas passer des bons moments avec mes amis.

Je partis me préparer et sortis du dortoir. Le plus vite possible. Je ne pouvais plus la voir, celle là. Je la détestais tellement. Je n'arrivais même pas à avoir une seule pensée compatissante envers elle. Une seule pensée positive. Je n'y arrivais pas car elle faisait partie de ces personnes que je ne pouvais que détester. Je descendis dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Je m'assis aux côté de Ginny. Elle était là, juste en face de moi. Elle s'était bien sûr mise aux côtés de son Ron. C'était assez évident. Mais en cette journée là, je n'avais réellement pas envie de la voir. Mais je pris sur moi. Décidant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je l'appréciais réellement. Je me demandai à un moment pourquoi je faisais ces efforts là. Sûrement pour ne pas infliger ma mauvaise humeur à tout le monde, pour ne pas instaurer une mauvaise ambiance de bon matin, pour ne pas mettre Ron dans une position un peu complexe. Mes désirs de vengeance s'étaient un peu atténués avec le temps. Mais il faudrait sûrement beaucoup de temps et de patience pour que je n'ai plus cette rage en moi quand je le voyais. Cette envie de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper, de lui faire mal. Ne serait-ce qu'à peine.

Je passai une partie de la journée avec eux. Avec deux couples pendant la Saint Valentin. La pire chose qui puisse vous arriver. Dans la salle commune. Lavande l'embrassait. Devant moi. Sans se retenir. Avec son regard de pitié qu'elle avait pour moi, et son sourire qui voulait dire « J'ai gagné ». Je la supportais en silence. Car que vouliez vous que je lui dise après tout ? Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur leur couple. Il fallait juste l'accepter.

Dis moi que je suis la personne que tu as le plus aimé au monde ? Lui demanda Lavande.

Sans aucun doute. Répondit Ron.

Trois mots. Trois petits mots de rien du tout. Ceux qui avaient entendu ne parlaient plus et me regardaient. J'acceptais qu'ils s'embrassent devant moi. J'acceptais qu'ils se bécotent là. Juste sous mon nez. Je ne disais rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais ça. Je me levai. Laissai mon livre à terre et partis. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à faire. Juste s'enfuir. C'était un total manque de respect. Une humiliation pour moi. Cette fille était la personne qu'il a le plus aimé au monde. Cette fille. Qui ne lui apporte rien. Qui ne le comprendra jamais. Qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il vit avec la menace pesante qui nous entoure car on est les personnes les plus proches d'Harry. Elle ne sait rien. Elle s'en contre fout. Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est Ron, le courageux et meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. C'est tout. Elle ne voit que sa gloire, sa popularité. Rien de plus.

J'attendais à la bibliothèque que le temps passe. Je voulais les éviter. Ne pas les voir. Après tout une écervelée comme Lavande ne viendrait pas passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Donc c'était l'endroit parfait. Puis je vis le soleil se coucher peu à peu. Mon regard s'attarda sur lui. Il se couchait sur le lac. Lui donnant une jolie couleur orangée. Je regardai l'heure. Bientôt l'heure de ma ronde. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais pas allée manger ce soir. Mais je n'en avais pas envie.

Je partis pour ma ronde. Errant dans les couloirs telle une ombre. Je ne faisais pas réellement attention à ce qui m'entourait. Plus je le faisais, plus je trouvais que c'était un travail fastidieux. La plus part du temps il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Mais c'était entre autre mon boulot de Préfète-en-Chef. Je ne pouvais donc pas ne pas le faire. Je descendis à l'extérieur et retrouvait Malefoy. On marcha dans le parc en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Alors, Granger. Commença-t-il. On dirait que tu essaie de m'éviter depuis la dernière fois.

J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Malefoy. Lui répondis je, de mauvaise humeur.

C'est pas ce que tu disais quand on était dans la salle sur demande. Dit il avec un petit sourire.

C'était une erreur. J'étais déboussolée. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

J'en ai pas eu l'impression.. murmura-t-il avec son sourire narquois.

Malefoy, fou mois la paix. Répondis je sèchement. Tu peux pas.. Juste oublier. Comme les gens normaux.

Il y eut un silence. Il s'arrêta de marcher. Je m'arrêtai aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'approcha. Doucement. Lentement. J'avais l'estomac noué. Comme si je redoutais ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce qu'il pouvait dire. Après tout je n'avais rien à perdre. Rien à craindre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et on recula jusqu'à ce que mon dos se cogne violemment contre un arbre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme la dernière fois, ce n'était pas doux. C'était juste passionné. Il y avait comme une chaleur dans mon ventre qui me gagnait. Elle faisait monter cette intensité qu'il y avait entre nous. Je m'accrochai à lui comme si c'était ma dernière chance. Ma dernière chance de quoi ? De profiter ? De vivre ? Je savais juste qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me disait que si je ne répondais pas à son baiser, si je ne le faisais pas, je le regretterai. On s'embrassa éperdument, à en perdre haleine, à en avoir le souffle coupé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare de moi. Ce n'était pas l'amour, ce n'était pas la force de ses sentiments qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était une ardente passion. Ou haine. Ou les deux. La haine était une passion après tout. Il recula de quelques pas.

_Peut être que j'ai pas envie d'oublier, Granger. Dit il avant de partir._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre Douzième :

Malefoy et moi -rien que dire nos noms côte à côte, j'en éprouve une once de dégoût. C'était de la haine détournée. Je le détestai. Oh oui. Plus que tout. Plus que les autres mangemorts. Mais on consommait cette haine. C'était comme un jeu. Depuis ce soir là où il m'avait dis qu'il n'avait pas envie d'oublier. La partie de moi qui voulait profiter avait écrasé la partie de moi qui ne voulait pas le retenter. Alors quand je le voyais, c'était quelques regards discrets entendus. On ne faisait rien de mal.

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva. Je m'étais levée ce matin là. Ni de bonne humeur, ni de mauvaise humeur. On était un Samedi matin. On était en Mars. J'entendais quelques petits bruits dans la salle de bain. Rien de bien inquiétant. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Je préparai mes vêtements pour la journée en attendant qu'elle la libère. Je me postai devant la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Les garçons voudraient sûrement faire une partie de Quidditch cette après midi ou même rester dans le parc. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Je soupirai intérieurement me disant que je n'avais pas tellement attendu. Lavande en sortit, les yeux rougis. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi. Elle n'avait plus son regard de pitié, ni son sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle avait gagné. Je compris en un regard. J'esquissai un léger sourire en coin.

J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! Tu es de toute évidence le premier choix. S'exclama-t-elle. Je serais à jamais le second. Ajouta-t-elle en un murmure presque inaudible.

Elle sortit du dortoir. Je restai plantée là. Quelques minutes. Avec un léger sourire en coin. J'avais gagné. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit une compétition, il n'y a pas de compétition avec pour prix un être humain. Mais c'est elle qui avait fait de Ron une compétition. Et j'avais gagné. Après quelques crises de larmes, de colère. Mais je l'avais eu. Je pris une douche rapide. J'étais de bonne humeur. Je descendis dans la salle commune, retrouvant Harry, Ginny et Neville. On partit déjeuner. Ron était en quelque sorte porté disparu. Mais de toute évidence, il ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment. De la colère de Lavande. Et de moi. Au passage de Lavande, les gens présents la fixaient, chuchotaient. Elle avait toujours les yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle était fatiguée, triste et en colère. J'éprouvais enfin un sentiment de compassion envers elle. Je la trouvais moins garce et sans sentiments. Elle semblait plus humaine. Je trouvais presque des points communs avec elle. Alors je compris que ce n'était pas qu'une question de compétition ou de vengeance. Ça allait au delà de ça. Des gens avaient souffert et souffraient.

En fin de matinée, Ron fit son apparition. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la salle commune. On monta les escaliers. En silence. Plusieurs escaliers. Je savais où il voulait qu'on aille. Je le savais pertinemment. Mais je le laissais me tenir par le bras pour m'emmener. On arriva au septième étage. Il passa devant le mur trois fois. On entra. Il se retourna vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Il avança vers moi alors que je reculai vers le mur. Il posa sa main à côté de ma tête, contre le mur. La dernière fois que j'étais contre ce mur, c'était avec Malefoy. Et ce qu'on avait fait ensuite, n'était pas très.. catholique ou bien.

Ma respiration était saccadée. Je ne voulais pas refaire ce genre d'erreur que j'avais fais avec Malefoy une fois. C'était pas bien. Et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fallait que ça se passe. Dans les règles ordinaires, il faut être amoureuse, sortir avec le dit garçon et ensuite on a ce type de rapport avec. La voix de Ron me sortit de ma rêverie.

Je ne suis plus avec Lavande. Dit il.

Je sais. Lui répondis je simplement.

Je l'ai quittée. Ce matin. Pour toi. Parce que ça a toujours été toi.

Je baissai les yeux. J'avais attendu ça pendant si longtemps. Il s'approcha de moi. Pour m'embrasser. Mais je posai mes mains sur son torse. Le retenant. Non. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire cela. Car j'avais compris que ce n'était pas que compétition ou vengeance. C'était plus que cela.

Ça va la détruire, Ron. Murmurais je.

Et alors ? Répondit il en arquant un sourcil.

Et alors ? Tu t'en fous, toi ?

Je te veux toi. Je m'en fous de ce que les autres pense. Répondit il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne l'apprécie pas mais personne ne mérite de souffrir autant. Et surtout pas pour toi. Alors que toi tu te fiches complètement si tu fais souffrir les gens. Bien sur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela fait. D'être délaissée pour une autre. Tu m'as faite souffrir deux fois. Pour la même fille. Maintenant, Ron. Ça va plus être aussi simple de me récupérer.

Sur ce. Je partis. Claquant la porte derrière moi. Je descendis les escaliers en courant. Je l'avais repoussé. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais la force et le courage de réellement le faire. J'avais toujours eu des sentiments pour lui, mais je n'avais jamais pu réellement le repousser comme cela. En lui disant. En affrontant réellement. Je partis vers mon dortoir. J'aperçus Lavande sur son lit, pleurant. Je la regardai quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers moi. Les yeux luisant de colère.

J'imagine que maintenant que je ne suis plus là, tu es avec lui !

Non. Lavande. Non. Je ne suis pas avec lui. Je l'ai repoussé. Écoute. Il ne te mérite pas. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Tu trouveras bien mieux, crois moi. Et tu mérites mieux que lui. Lui dis je m'approchant un peu d'elle.

Son regard se vida de toute colère. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle murmura un petit « merci ». Je lui fis à mon tour un sourire. Je pris un manteau et sortis du dortoir. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, après cette matinée assez, mouvementée. Je sortis à l'air libre. Plusieurs élèves se baladaient. Je me dirigeais instinctivement vers le terrain de Quidditch. J'entendis un bruit. Comme un sifflement près de mon oreille droite. Je fronçais les sourcils. Puis je ré entendis ce bruit. Je me tournai brusquement. Cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Puis je sentis quelque chose m'attraper et me hisser en l'air. Sur un balais. N'avançant pas très vite. Je vis deux mains blanches se cramponner au balais m'encerclant. Il prenait de la vitesse. Malgré moi, je lâchai un cri. Oui. J'avais toujours peur de ces foutus balais. On se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Vide. Puis vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Il se posa. Je descendis. Rapidement et fis face à Malefoy. Je soupirai. Il était hilare.

Je savais pas que tu avais peur de monter sur un balais, Granger. C'était vraiment hilarant ! S'exclama-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Face à son rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un rire. C'était la toute première fois que je l'entendais réellement rire. Avoir ce genre de rire incontrôlable. Il perdait de son sérieux, de son expression froide. Je repris mes esprits.

Ce n'était réellement pas drôle, Malefoy. Dis je avec croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Crois moi si. Tu es avec Weasmoche du coup ? C'est la grande question de la journée. J'ai fais un paris avec Blaise. Il me faut la réponse, Granger.

Non. C'est complètement stupide. J'espère au moins que tu as perdu ton paris. Répondis je.

Je tournai les talons et commençais à partir. Il me rattrapa d'une main. Sur ma hanche. Et me tourna vers lui. J'étais à quelques centimètres - qui paraissaient assez ridicules - de lui.

En fait. Je l'ai gagné. Murmura-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient étonnamment brûlantes. Puis je sentis cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre qui se propageait dans tout mon corps. Sans arrêter de m'embrasser il me conduisit dans les vestiaires. Vides. La passion nous dévorait. Je me hissai sur lui. Croisant mes jambes au niveau de ses reins. Je ne savais ce qui me poussait à faire cela. Mon esprit était vide, mon cerveau sur pause. J'étais toujours poussée vers lui. C'était une attraction. Physique sûrement. Les opposés s'attirent, on l'a toujours dis.

On parlait pas vraiment. On échangeait pas réellement. On ne se demandait pas comment c'était passé notre journée. On ne se disait jamais si on se reverrait. Si on remettrait ça. Jamais. On ne s'appelait pas par nos prénoms. On n'avait aucun sentiment. On n'était pas réellement plus gentil l'un envers l'autre. Les insultes fusaient toujours. Nos rapports étaient toujours violents, sans délicatesse, ils étaient juste différents de ceux qu'on avait avant. Ils avaient pris une autre forme. Beaucoup plus sensuelle et forcément, sexuelle.

_« C'était une règle non formulée. Ils ne se disaient jamais quand ils se reverraient ni même s'ils se reverraient. N'avouaient jamais qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Qu'il avait envie de lui prendre la tête et de l'embrasser sur la bouche à lui faire mal. Par fierté. Ils étaient têtus. Ils se disaient au revoir à chaque fois avec un air désinvolte, un air de c'est pas grave si je te revois pas demain. »_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre Treizième: 

Ron me courrait après. Littéralement. C'était drôle. C'était ironique. Je lui avais couru après pendant près de 7 ans. Maintenant c'était lui. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Je ne pensais plus réellement à lui. Je ne savais pas réellement pour quoi. C'était comme si mon esprit était embrumé. En règle générale, je serais déjà dans les bras de Ron. Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci il y avait Malefoy. Non pas qu'il puisse remplacer Ron, mais... C'était comme s'il m'aidait à tenir. Comme si c'était plus simple de résister à Ron tant qu'il était là. Donc au final, notre « relation » m'apportait du bon.

C'était le matin. Un mardi matin. Un matin comme les autres. Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné. Les courriers arrivaient avec toujours ce même bruit d'ailes qui se plissaient, les piaillements des hiboux et chouettes et l'agitation des élèves qui attendaient impatiemment. Un hiboux laissa tomber une lettre devant moi. J'arquai un sourcil. Je ne recevais normalement pas de lettre. Puis je me dis alors que cela devait être mes parents. Je recevais des lettres d'eux mais normalement que le week end. La peur me prit alors. Une sorte de panique. Et si quelque chose était arrivé ? Et si Voldemort les avait trouvé ? Et s'il leurs avait fait quelque chose ? Je ne m'en remettrais probablement jamais. Je m'en voudrais probablement à jamais.

Je sentais que je devenais livide. Comme si tout le sang de mon organisme m'avait quitté. Comme si je n'avais plus rien dans mes veines. Je sentais plus mes lèvres. Je tremblais. J'avais tellement peur que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors je comprenais les autres. Ceux qui avaient une famille sorcière. Je comprenais leur inquiétude. Je comprenais leur excitation quand le courrier arrivait. Ils voulaient le courrier pour avoir des nouvelles, mais ils ne voulaient pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Évidemment. Mon regard croisa celui de Malefoy. En face de moi. À une autre table bien sûr. À sa table de mangemorts. Il me fixait. Sans gêne. Sans se cacher. Je restais là. À le regarder. Comme si nous étions seulement tous les deux. Comme si rien d'autre n'était présent autour. Comme si nous étions seuls. Comme si personne ne pouvait nous voir. Et il me réconfortait. Je n'avais plus peur. Je ne tremblais plus.

Hermione ? Interrompit la voix de Ron.

Je décrochai avec peine mon regard de celui de Malefoy. Comme si c'était la chose la plus dure que j'avais à faire. Comme si je n'avais aucune envie. Je regardai Ron. Avec sûrement un regard mi interrogateur, mi énervé. Il me tendit la lettre. Ma lettre.

Ça va ? Demanda-t-il enfin. Tu as l'air toute... retournée.

Ça va. Répondis je simplement en prenant la lettre dans mes mains.

Je posai mon regard sur cette lettre. Je soufflais un coup. Ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise nouvelle après tout. Je tournais la lettre. Mon nom était écrit dessus. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de mes parents. En réalité je ne connaissais pas cette écriture. Un peu inclinée. Écrite à la plume et l'encre selon le tracé des lettres. Je l'ouvris et dépliai le mot.

« Granger,

Ce soir. Salle sur Demande. Oublie la ronde. On fera la « ronde » là ba. Ta présence me manquerait presque comparée à celle de Parkinson ou de Goyle. Et vu la compagnie que tu as -Weasmoche-, je pense que ce ne serait pas de trop que l'on se retrouve ce soir.

DM »

Je souris. Presque bêtement. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je remontai mon regard et croisai celui de Ginny. Elle avait les sourcils froncés. Se doutait elle de quelque chose ? Impossible. On avait pas changé de comportement en public avec Malefoy. Le doute m'emparait alors. C'était impossible. Elle pouvait pas penser que c'était avec Malefoy. Je baissai le regard et rangeai la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Personne ne devait la voir.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Ron.

Ron sérieusement. Répondis je d'un ton sec. Tu crois vraiment que ce sont tes affaires. Dis je en me levant d'un coup.

Je pris mon sac qui était sur le banc et l'enjambai. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Je vis que Harry et Ginny me regardaient aussi. Je pris le chemin de la sortie. Mon regard croisa encore une fois celui de Malefoy. Comme aimanté. Il fronçait les sourcils. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Je ne fis pas réellement attention et sortie de la salle. Je me dirigeais vers les cachots. J'avais cours de Potion. Que dans bien une demi heure. Mais je préférais aller là ba directement. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir aussi tôt en cours. Sauf moi. Et je voulais être seule. Je laissai mon sac glisser à terre. Je soupirais et attendais alors que le cours commence. J'étais seule devant les cachots.

Et si Harry et Ginny se doutaient de quelque chose ? Que pouvais je bien leurs dire ? Ils prendraient cela comme une trahison. Comme une honte. Surtout en ces temps de guerre. C'était de la folie de faire cela avec Malefoy en ces temps-ci. Ça aurait été il y a quelques années, ça n'aurait pas été réellement grave. Là. C'était bête. De la folie. Du suicide.

J'entendis courir vers moi. Je me tournais vers la source du bruit. Je vis une tête blonde courir vers moi. Il s'appuya à mes côtés sur le mur. Essoufflé. Je posai mon regard sur lui. Étonnée.

Je te cherchais, Granger. Dit il alors.

Pourquoi ?

T'avais l'air... Bizarre en quittant la Grande Salle. Du coup, je me suis dis que si c'était à propos de la lettre et que tu ne voulais pas me rejoindre ce soir... Je n'allais quand même pas t'attendre là ba, si tu ne devais pas venir.

C'est pas ça, Malefoy. Simplement... murmurais je. Ron.

Il laissa échapper un rire. Il se mit juste en face de moi. Posant une main à côté de ma tête.

Oublie le. Tu as bien mieux ici. Dit il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi, Malefoy. Répondis je avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'approcha un peu plus. Ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Puis il colla les siennes contre les miennes. Puis j'entendis un bruit. Je le repoussai violemment. Devant son regard interrogateur.

Quelqu'un arrive. Murmurais je.

Et alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Et s'il nous voyait ?

On fixa le nouvel arrivant. Ron. Je pouffai intérieurement. Il s'avança vers nous. Se mettant dans l'espace qui séparait Malefoy de moi. Il fixait Malefoy. Comme s'il voulait le tuer sur place. Comme s'il allait le faire. Je fronçais les sourcils. Curieuse de ce qu'ils allaient se dire. S'ils se disaient quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ? Demanda sèchement Ron.

Je vais en cours, Weasley. Je te rappelle que j'ai potion avec vous ce matin. Répondit Malefoy d'un ton froid. Voire même glacial.

Ron grogna. Pas réellement satisfait. Il se tourna vers moi. Me regardant tour à tour avec Malefoy.

Quelque chose se trame ici. Dit il alors. Comment se fait il que vous arriviez tous les deux bien en avance. Le cours ne commence que dans 25 minutes.

Tu vois le mal partout, Ron. Dis je alors en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il partait.

_Peut être, Hermione. Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond entre vous deux. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre Quatorzième:

On était pendant les vacances. Les vacances d'Avril. Harry avait presque détruit tout les horcruxes grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore. Il manquait la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et le Serpent. Il était parti avec Dumbledore chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle. Il ne nous avait pas dis où il allait. On savait que l'on se rapprochait du but. On savait que c'était dangereux. Que la fin était proche. De plus en plus proche. Tout le monde le savait. Le sentait. Plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus elles devenaient dangereuses. Ginny était inquiète. On l'était tous. On ne savait pas s'il allait réellement revenir. Ou non. On passait le temps comme on pouvait. Ça allait peut être durer plusieurs jours. C'était tout de même rare que cela dure plusieurs jours.

On s'était installé dans le parc. Pour prendre l'air. Pour se changer les idées. Même McGonagall ne semblait pas tranquille. Mais comme je n'arrêtais pas de le répéter, on était en sécurité tant que Dumbledore était bel et bien vivant. Mais rien ne pouvait le tuer. Pas même Voldemort. Il était tellement puissant. On ne courait aucun risque. Et Harry non plus. Il était puissant aussi. Il savait se défendre. Il savait se battre. Il avait beaucoup mûri cette année. À cause de cette guerre, de cette recherche des horcruxes. Il semblait plus fort. Plus apte à affronter Voldemort. Car c'était lui qui devait le faire. Non pas Dumbledore.

Vous pensez que ça va bien se passer ? Murmura Ginny, les yeux rivés sur le lac.

J'en suis sûre. Répondis je.

Je faisais comme si j'étais absolument sûre de moi alors que j'étais toute aussi inquiète que Ginny. J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Je gardais mon inquiétude. Les gens avaient besoin d'un membre solide. De quelqu'un qui sache se contenir pour être un pilier pour les autres. C'était mon rôle. Dans de nombreuses situations ça avait été mon rôle. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Harry m'avait laissé sa carte pour que je sache quand il reviendrait. Ils devaient arriver sur la tour d'Astronomie. Dumbledore étant sûrement le seul à pouvoir transplaner dans l'école. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur la carte. Je surveillais en même temps les Serpentards. J'avais peur qu'il y ait une embuscade. Quelque chose. Mais ils étaient tous dans l'enceinte. Ne faisant rien de particulier. Rien de mal en tout cas. Je vis Rogue passer. Devant mes yeux. Il se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard. Comme beaucoup de professeurs le faisaient pendant les vacances ou le week-end. Rien n'était inquiétant. Rien n'était anormal. Alors pourquoi avais je toujours cette fâcheuse sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

L'après midi passa. Aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Mais toujours rien d'anormal dans l'école. On alla manger. On mangea en réalité à peine. Ils devraient être revenu. Depuis longtemps. Je vis Rogue rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard il mangeait avec les professeurs. Normalement. Rien d'anormal. Je me méfiais de Rogue. Je m'étais toujours méfiée de lui. Quelque chose était louche chez lui aussi. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette journée mais quoi ? Puis je vis le nom d'Harry et de Dumbledore s'inscrire sur la carte. Ils arrivaient par le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Normalement ils devaient transplaner sur la tour d'Astronomie. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Je le dis à Ginny. Elle me dit alors de ne pas m'inquiéter. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons on ne rejoignit pas Harry. Le plan convenu était qu'il nous rejoigne. Je fermai la carte et soupirai. Ils étaient en tout cas en vie. Tout les deux. Un poids en moins.

On finit de manger. On monta dans la salle commune. Mais dans les escaliers on croisa Harry. Il était blessé. Essoufflé. Traumatisé par quelque chose. La peur était présente dans ses yeux. Et je compris. S'ils n'avaient pas transplaner c'était par ce qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Que Dumbledore ne le pouvait pas. On monta les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la tour d'astronomie on y découvrit un corps allongé. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. Harry nous raconta.

On a détruit l'horcruxe. Mais on sentait bien que ça avait été trop facile. Des mangemorts sont arrivés. Il y avait Rogue parmi eux. On a essayé de se défendre. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop. Dumbledore était fatigué. Rogue.. Rogue l'a désarmé. Et l'a tué. Sous mes yeux. Ils sont partis ensuite. Je l'ai amené ici, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il fallait que je ramène son corps. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Pas là bas.

Je m'agenouillai aux côtés de celui qui avait été notre Directeur. Je lui fermai ses yeux. Il semblait paisible. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron était allé chercher McGonagall. Rogue devait partir. Harry restait pétrifié. Tout en ayant l'envie de tuer Rogue. Mais Ginny le retenait. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que Dumbledore était réellement mort. Ça semblait réellement surréaliste. McGonagall arriva. Les yeux horrifiés. Les lèvres tremblantes. Sa main sur sa bouche. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de bouger. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle revoyait tous les moments passés avec celui qui était son collègue et son ami. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Je reculai. Pour la laisser seule avec lui. Je retournai auprès d'Harry, Ginny et Ron. On l'entendit sangloter. Elle semblait tellement faible. Tellement fragile. C'était peut être la première et la dernière fois que l'on voyait notre professeur si vulnérable. Elle envoya un éclair argentée dans le ciel. Sûrement un signal. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Car tous les professeurs accoururent. Ils emmenèrent le corps à l'infirmerie. Dans une chambre individuelle. Retranchée. Ils décidèrent que McGonagall serait la nouvelle Directrice étant directrice adjointe. Elle décida que le lendemain elle ferait un discours aux élèves. Annonçant une cérémonie en hommage à Dumbledore. Elle nous demanda de retourner dans nos dortoirs. En silence. Elle nous demanda de ne rien dire et de ne rien changer à nos habitudes. Elle me demanda de faire ma ronde habituelle.

On rentra dans nos dortoirs. Bouleversés. Mais il ne fallait rien montrer. Rien dire. C'était nous demander l'impossible. On voulait en parler. On voulait que les autres soient au courant. Je partis faire ma ronde. Les couloirs étaient vides. Sombres. Comme si l'école elle aussi savait qu'elle avait perdue son directeur. On entendait seulement le bruit de mes pas. J'arrivai dehors. Malefoy était là. Pour la première fois, la seule chose que je voyais devant moi était un mangemort sanguinaire. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'embuscade. Mais il était un mangemort. Il était au courant. Peut être. Je partis vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ne l'attendant pas.

Mauvaise journée, Granger ? Demanda-t-il en me rattrapant.

Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne fais pas l'innocent, Malefoy.

Il s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai aussi, quelques mètres plus loin. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il baissa les yeux. Il savait. Il était au courant. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il allait être tué. Je partis. Je l'entendis qui me rattrapait.

Tu savais et tu n'as rien dis. Dis je alors en tournant ma tête vers lui.

Je n'avais pas à te le dire. Je te rappelle qu'on est pas du même côté tous les deux, Granger. Je suis un mangemort. Pas un petit membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'avais pas à te le dire. Tu me l'aurais dis si vous projetiez de tuer le Mage Noir ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

Bien sûr que non. Soufflais je.

Exactement. On n'est pas du même côté. On n'est pas ami. On n'est pas ensemble, Granger. Je ne te dois rien.

Il avait raison. Bien sûr. Mais ça n'effaça pas mon sentiment de trahison venant de sa part. Je me sentais trahie. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Je ne savais quoi. Mais ça me faisait mal. Tellement mal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre Quinzième :

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce du décès de Dumbledore furent durs. McGonagall avait pris le relais. Elle essayait de gérer, de garder son calme. Elle le faisait bien. Mais les élèves se sentaient de plus en plus en insécurité. Surtout Harry. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être en sécurité contre Voldemort tant que Dumbledore était là. Il avait du temps en plus tant qu'il était là. Maintenant. Les choses allaient s'accélérer. On le savait tous. Voldemort allait profiter de l'instabilité pour faire quelque chose. Pour agir.

Mais la vie continuait malgré tout.

Ce matin là. On était tous dans la Grande Salle. C'était un vendredi matin. Comme les autres. Excepté le fait qu'il n'y ait pas Dumbledore. Le courrier arriva dans un bruissement d'ailes assourdissant. La plus part recevaient des lettres de leurs parents, s'inquiétant car le directeur était mort ou la gazette du sorcier. La mienne atterrit juste devant mon assiette. Je la dépliai pour voir les nouvelles du jour. Il y aurait sûrement Dumbledore en première page comme depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'attendais à voir son petit sourire malicieux, son regard pétillant et sa longue barbe argentée. Je la dépliai en même temps qu'une bonne partie des élèves. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Sûrement parce que personne ne s'y attendait. Le Ministre de la Magie avait été tué. Et remplacé. La nouvelle choqua la plus part des élèves. Je soupirai et échangeai un regard entendu avec Harry et Ron.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est un mangemort qui l'a tué ? Demanda Ginny.

- Bien sûr. C'est évident. Dumbledore puis le Ministre de la Magie. Répondit Harry en repliant sa gazette.

- Ils en ont rapidement choisis un nouveau. Sûrement un proche de l'ancien Ministre, déclara Ron les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Sûrement. Mais une incohérence persistait. Pourquoi tuer le Ministre de la Magie s'il devait être remplacé par quelqu'un comme lui ? C'est-à-dire non mangemort. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Voldemort était bien plus rusé que cela. Bien plus intelligent. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux du nouveau ministre.

- Non... murmurais je.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est pas un proche.. Non. Ça serait illogique. Voldemort ne l'aurait pas fait tuer s'il savait qu'il serait remplacé par un opposant. Non.

- Hermione.. Tu ne veux quand même pas dire … Commença Ginny.

- Si. Ginny. Le Ministère est tombé. Déclarais je sombrement.

Je me levai de table. Officiellement on devait aller en cours. Ce que je fis. Bien sûr une bonne partie n'était pas là. Ils avaient peur. Savaient que la guerre allait bientôt réellement éclater. Ils voulaient profiter. Qui étions nous pour les obliger à aller en cours ? On ne pouvait plus leurs cacher la vérité. Elle était là sous nos yeux. Ceux qui ne la voyaient pas étaient naïfs, aveugles, et ne voulaient probablement pas sortir de leur vision. On était en danger. Tous. On le savait. McGonagall devait sûrement se sentir complètement surpassée par les évènements. Elle savait qu'elle avait le soutient des élèves et des membres de l'Ordre.. Mais cela allait-il suffire ?

Le soir arriva ainsi que ma ronde. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir. J'étais arrivée au stade où je n'avais pas envie de croiser un seul mangemort. Surtout pas lui en réalité. J'arrivai dans le parc. Devant lui. On avança vers le terrain en silence. Tout se passait en silence. Que pouvions nous bien nous dire ? D'habitude on ne parlait pas. On n'avait rien en commun. Dans la situation présente, encore moins que d'habitude. La guerre se préparait. Des deux côtés. Je me rendis compte qu'après la guerre, si je survivais et si lui aussi. Tout serait fini. Nos rapports prendraient fin. On le savait tous les deux. Ce n'était pas que je voulais absolument que ça perdure dans le temps. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais. Je m'y étais habituée. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence. À ses touchers. À ses baisers. À sa peau. À lui. On retourna vers le Château. Toujours dans le silence. Avant de partir je me tournai vers lui. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Ils semblaient éteints. Assombris par une ombre.

- Faut que tu partes. Dit il alors.

Je ne répondis rien. J'attendais la suite. Il fallait que je parte. Parte d'où ? De Poudlard ? D'Angleterre ? De sa vie ?

- Dégage de Poudlard pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Ajouta-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- T'as bien vu. Tu es intelligente, Granger. Tu sais bien que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie n'est pas commun. Tu sais bien que c'est un partisan. Répondit il. Alors pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Non. Je me battrais si je le dois.

- Prend pas ce risque. Il veut Potter. Il l'aura. Il viendra le chercher à Poudlard s'il le faut. Les choses vont s'accélérer, Granger. Pars. Répéta-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. En effet. La guerre se préparait. J'en étais désormais sûre. Le ministère avait sombré. Ça aussi j'en étais sûre.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ?

- Je te l'ai dis. Le Ministère... commença-t-il.

- Non. Malefoy. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- T'as le choix, Granger. Tu l'as. Prend la bonne décision ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu peux ne pas faire partie de cette guerre.

- J'ai pris ma décision depuis deux ans quand j'ai intégré l'Ordre. Je ne la changerai pas. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne laisserai pas tomber Harry. Ni l'Ordre.

Je tournai les talons et commençai à entrer dans le château.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla-t-il. Les premiers qui vont mourir ce sera les alliés de Potter et les Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Et alors ? M'exclamais je en me retournant vers lui. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire Malefoy ? À toi le mangemort ? À toi le Serpentard ? À toi, celui qui est sensé me haïr ?

- Tu es les deux. Alliées et Sang-de-Bourbe. Granger. Tu es les deux. Tu seras la première à mourir.

- Et alors ? Répétais je en me rapprochant de lui.

- Et alors ? Répéta-t-il. Et alors, je veux pas que tu meurs dans cette guerre, Granger.

Je restai ébahie quelques secondes. Il se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Je le veux vraiment pas. Murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je doucement. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que si tu n'es plus là, Granger, qui est ce que je vais haïr de la façon dont je te hais ?

_Insuffisant, me dis je mentalement. Mais je lui fis un mince sourire. Il partit à l'intérieur. Vers son dortoir sûrement. Alors que je restai plantée là. C'est vrai. J'appréciai la façon dont il me haïssait. J'aimais le haïr. Je me haïssais en réalité de ressentir cela._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre Seizième :

Ce matin là, les élèves ne riaient pas autant qu'avant, ne jouaient pas autant qu'avant, ne parlaient pas autant qu'avant. Une ombre s'était installée au dessus de Poudlard. La peur, la tension étaient palpables. On sentait que ce n'était que le commencement. Chacun cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. De s'évader. Chacun avait son moyen. Beaucoup était dehors. Pour apprécier le soleil et le beau temps. D'autres étaient avec leurs amis, leurs êtres aimés. Pour se vider la tête. Moi. Pour me vider la tête, je n'avais qu'une seule personne.

Je déjeunais dans la Grande Salle. On entendait à peine quelques chuchotements. Rien de plus. Ce n'était plus la même ambiance. Le courrier arriva. Il y avait plus de lettres. De parents inquiets bien sûr. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Cela faisait seulement une semaine que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie était là. Une semaine. Ça paraissait comme une éternité. Une lettre se déposa devant moi. Je l'ouvris. Ron et Harry en face de moi me regardaient bizarrement. Je ne recevais pas tellement de lettres normalement.

_« Salle sur Demande. Maintenant. »_

Je la refermai. Je croisai le regard de celui qui me l'avait envoyé. Il me fit un clin d'œil discret. Je baissai la tête.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Mes parents. Lui mentis je. Ils voulaient savoir comment ça se passait depuis qu'il n'y avait plus Dumbledore.

- Comment ils savent ? Demanda alors Harry.

- Sûrement les parents de Ron qui les ont avertis. Je... Je ne sais pas aussi non. Répondis je. Je monte dans mon dortoir leurs écrire une réponse.

Je sortis de table et me dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Je refermais les portes derrières moi et montai presque en courant les escaliers pour aller au septième étage. J'arrivai devant le mur. Essoufflée. Je passai trois fois devant le mur qui laissa apparaître une porte en bois. Je regardai à gauche puis à droite et l'ouvris. J'entrai. La pièce était sombre. Presque noire. Je fermai la porte. On me plaqua contre celle-ci. Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage. Je sentais son torse contre moi. Et ses deux mains qui encadraient ma tête.

- J'ai failli attendre, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ron et Harry, lui répondis je simplement.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser. C'en était presque incontrôlable. Il me mena jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Il me laissa tomber contre un lit. Et s'allongea par dessus moi. Il me faisait de léger baiser dans le coup.

- Tout ça, Granger... marmonna-t-il. Ça va me manquer.

Moi aussi, Malefoy. Moi aussi. On savait bien tous les deux que cela nous mènerait à rien. Et que ça allait sûrement se finir. Dans peu de temps. Peut être même était ce la dernière fois que nous faisions cela ?Je sortis de la Salle sur Demande. J'allai dans la salle commune. Je trouvai Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville. Je m'assis à leurs côtés. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je les regardais à mon tour. Ils avaient l'air suspicieux.

- Où étais tu ? Demanda enfin Harry.

- À la bibliothèque, pourquoi ? Demandais je.

- Tu n'étais pas sur la carte. Répondit il.

- J'ai pris un livre et je suis allée dans la Salle sur Demande pour être tranquille. Je voulais pas croiser des gens ou quoi. Je voulais juste être au calme.

Il haussa un sourcil et retourna à sa partie d'échec contre Ron. Ginny me prit par le bras et me traîna hors de la salle commune, prétextant avoir besoin de moi. Elle m'entraîna vers le parc. Puis trouva un endroit où personne ne pourrait écouter. Elle se posta devant moi. Les sourcils froncés. Une petite moue sur le visage. Les points serrés contre ses hanches.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ? Demandais je à mon tour.

- Les autres vont peut être te croire sur la bibliothèque, mais pas moi. Donc ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande.. commençais je.

- Ça c'est sûr, Hermione. Mais une autre chose de sûre, c'est que tu ne lisais pas. Me coupa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, Ginny.. répondis je.

- Non. Les autres l'ont pas remarqué mais moi oui. Malefoy n'était pas sur la carte non plus. Introuvable. Vous étiez tous les deux dans cette salle, n'est ce pas ?

Mes joues se rosirent d'elles même. Elle savait. Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais eu de la chance que personne ne le découvre avant. Son expression partit. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle. Hermione ! Tu sors avec ?

- Non ! M'exclamais je. Je ne sors pas avec. Il n'y a pas de sentiments, Ginny. Juste de la haine.

- Tu couches avec ? S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau.

- Non.. Enfin si... Je .. bégayais quand j'entendis une voix s'exclamer.

- Tous les élèves sont appelés dans la Grande Salle, immédiatement. Déclara sur un ton sévère McGonagall qui parlait dans l'interphone de l'école.

Je regardai Ginny. Elle semblait tout aussi perdue que moi. On se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient sur l'estrade. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que tous les élèves soient présents dans la salle. Harry, Ron, Luna et Neville nous rejoignirent. On se regardait tous. Personne ne savait ce qu'on faisait ici. McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler.

- En raison des récents évènements et du changement de Ministre de la Magie, une décision importante a été prise. Il y a eu un changement de Directeur de Poudlard. Je ne réaliserai plus ses fonctions. Je suis remplacée par le professeur Rogue ici présent.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Mais la majorité des élèves étaient trop choqués pour faire quoique ce soit. Rogue s'approcha. Il avait toujours son visage pâle et fermé. Sans aucune émotion.

- Les règles vont changer. Tout ce que vous avait connu n'est plus. Les Préfets-en-Chef sont disposés de leurs fonctions. À la place, j'ai engagé quelques personnes pour surveiller.

Je fronçai mes sourcils. Quelques personnes pour nous surveiller. Je me tournai vers Harry. Qui avait l'air tout aussi suspicieux que moi. On partit de la salle. À l'entrée se tenait quatre personnes. Adultes. On passa devant eux. Je retins un cri de surprise. Des mangemorts. Malefoy passa à côté de moi. Me frôla. Je ne pensais plus aux gens qui pouvaient y avoir au tour et j'hurlai :

- Et ça ! Tu étais au courant pour ça, Malefoy ?

Il se tourna vers moi. Les élèves nous regardaient. Les mangemorts aussi. Il croisa leurs regards et continua son chemin. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me répondre devant eux. Je restai plantée là. Les élèves partaient. Les mangemorts me fixaient. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi. Doucement. Dangereusement.

- Dis moi, Mlle Granger, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la femme. Comment oses tu, toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, t'adresser comme cela à tes supérieurs ?

- Mes supérieurs ? Répondis je. J'ose espérer que vous ne parlez pas de Draco Malefoy.

Elle abattit sa main violemment contre mon visage en guise de réponse. Ma joue était en feu. Je montai les escaliers. En effet tout ce qu'on avait connu n'était plus.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial. Je ne répondis rien. Je ne fis rien. Je savais que cela ne servait à rien. Je tournai mon regard Malefoy s'était arrêté plus loin. Il me regardait. Je croisais son regard. J'abaissai vite le mien. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Je partis. Je me frayai un chemin parmi les élèves qui avaient les yeux rivés sur moi. Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? À ce que je ne sois pas leur cible alors que j'étais de sang impur et de l'ordre du Phénix ? Je partis vers le parc. J'avais la joue encore en feu. Je ne voulais voir personne. Juste me calmer. Me vider l'esprit. Oh oui. La guerre allait arriver. Je la sentais de là. Le moment était parfait pour Voldemort. Plus que parfait même. Je restai plantée devant le lac.

- Granger, murmura-t-on derrière moi.

Il était là. Planté juste devant moi. Raide comme un piquet. Il était à quelques mètres de moi. Comme s'il avait peur de moi. Que pensait il que j'allais lui faire ? Le frapper ? Le rouer de coups ? Le tuer ? Que pouvais je bien faire après tout ? Ça empirerait probablement mon cas et je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire du mal étrangement. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il s'approcha un peu. Il se trouva face à moi. Quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Quelques tous petits centimètres. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout un monde nous séparait. On était tellement différent. Ce n'était même pas envisageable que l'on est un jour une relation. Et pourtant. On se retrouvait là. Face à une impasse. Se demandant si on pouvait encore continuer ou si cette gifle avait marqué la fin. Comme un symbole. Les mangemorts étaient là. Je serais sûrement la cible des regards des mangemorts. Même très probablement.

Il posa alors une main sur ma joue. Sur celle qu'elle avait giflé, la mangemort. Il rapprocha ma tête de la sienne. Posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors oui, les mangemorts pouvaient me frapper. Me brutaliser autant qu'ils le voulaient. Du moment que j'avais toujours ce contact avec Malefoy, tout m'allait. Du moment que je profitais encore un peu de lui, je voulais bien tout subir. J'étais prête à tout pour voir ses yeux, à tout pour recevoir encore de ses caresses. Telle une droguée avec son héroïne. Prête à tout. Rien à perdre. Non, je n'avais absolument rien à perdre en ces temps là. Rien du tout. Je le voulais juste lui. Rien que lui. Il me suffisait. J'oubliais tout pour lui. Pas mes amis. Pas mes compagnons. Je ne les trahirais pas pour lui. Mais. J'aurais fais tout pour lui. Et ce baiser. Rien que ce baiser. Un simple baiser. Il signifiait tout en cet instant. Comme une réponse à ma question. Comme s'il me murmurait -et j'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix- « Oui Granger, on continue. Quoiqu'il arrive ».

_Quoiqu'il arrive, je continuerai Draco. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre seizième : « Let the skyfall, when it crumbles. We will stand tall, face it all together at skyfall. »

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que Rogue était directeur, que quelques mangemorts étaient là. Le château était sombre. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie. On avait peur. Tous. Harry se démenait pour trouver les horcruxes. Le diadème de Serdaigle et Naguini.

Un soir. On était tous dans nos maisons. On ne pouvait pas sortir après le repas. Personne n'en avait envie de toute façon. Je me sentis tout à coup comme oppresser. Comme si je manquais d'air. Tout le monde arrêta ses propres activités. Il y eut comme un léger brouillard sombre dans la salle. Les lumières se tamisèrent. On regardait tous au dessus de nous. Comme si ça venait d'au dessus. On entendit alors sa voix.

- Livrez moi Harry Potter. Et vous serez sain et saufs. Livrez moi Harry Potter. Et il n'y aura pas de blessés. Livrez moi Harry Potter.

Une voix sifflante. Une voix glaciale. Personne ne bougeait. Bien sur. Quitte à semer la terreur autant le faire bien. Pourquoi venir le chercher sois même quand on peut terrifier tous les élèves ? Harry se leva. D'un bond. Il courut. Dehors. Dans les couloirs. Ron et moi étions à sa poursuite. Qu'allait-t-il faire ? Se livrer ? Où allait il ?

- Harry ! Criais je. Arrête toi ! Harry ! Répétais je.

Il se tourna vers nous. On se stoppa net. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Il avait déjà affronté Voldemort. Mais cette fois-ci était la dernière fois. Il le savait. Nous le savions. C'était la toute dernière fois et il avait peur. Pas peur de mourir. Peur d'échouer. Tous les espoirs reposaient sur lui. Le garçon qui avait survécu.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda enfin Ron.

- Aller dans la tour des Serdaigles. Je dois trouver le diadème. Il faut bien que je commence à chercher quelque part.

- Qui te dit qu'il est dans le château ? Lui demandais je alors.

- Personne. Une intuition, Hermione.

La survie du monde magique se basait sur cela. L'intuition. Mais on n'avait rien de mieux. Il continua à courir à en perdre l'haleine. Je me tournai vers Ron. Il semblait tout aussi perdu que moi. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers moi.

- S'il trouve le diadème, il n'aura rien pour le détruire. Déclara enfin Ron.

- Tu proposes quoi ? Répondis je.

- La Chambre des Secrets.

C'était une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée même. Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé plutôt ? Peut être parce que j'avais peur, peur du dénouement de la guerre. Peur pour Harry. Peur pour les gens que j'aimais. Peur pour Draco. L'avouer me tuait. Mais j'avais peur pour lui. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée qu'on en arriverait là. Qu'on en arriverait à ce moment là en quelque sorte « ensemble ». Alors oui, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. En réalité, j'avais peur de le perdre. Réellement. Je savais qu'on ne serait plus ensemble après tout cela. Mais il serait toujours en vie.

On avait récupéré les crocs du Basilic. On alla dans le parc. Les professeurs avaient redoublé la protection de Poudlard. Les mangemorts étaient là. Juste sous nos nez. Ils attaquaient le château. On voyait le bouclier de protection craquelé. Des petits fragments brûlés tombaient au sol. J'en pris un dans ma main. Il me brûla. Mais c'était comme si je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Car je pensais à bien autre chose. Les mangemorts allaient entrer. La guerre commençait. Réellement.

On avait perdu. Beaucoup. Chacun. Dans les deux camps. Voldemort avait annoncé comme un temps mort. Harry cherchait Voldemort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le château mais au petit « port » du lac.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Je dois le trouver. S'écria alors Harry.

- On vient. Répondit Ron, sans laisser le choix à Harry.

Ils commencèrent à partir mais je ne bougeai plus. Comme pétrifiée. Parce que je l'avais vu. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur moi. C'était comme un aimant j'avais été bien sûr, attirée par eux. Ron et Harry se retournèrent vers moi et je leur annonçai que je les rejoindrai plus tard. Il s'approcha de moi. D'un pas lent. Je savais qu'il viendrait me voir. Mais il me laissait attendre. Je ne bougeais pas. En cas normal, si un mangemort s'approchait de nous on partait en courant. Mais là. C'était en quelques sortes « mon » mangemort. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. Quelques secondes passèrent. Peut être quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment je me retournai et partis.

- Granger... Murmura-t-il.

Même si j'avais l'habitude qu'il m'appelle comme cela, cette fois-ci n'y manqua pas et me procura un frisson. Sûrement car je savais que c'était la dernière fois que j'entendais sa voix. Sa voix. Rauque. Je me retournai vers lui. Les yeux déjà embrumés par les larmes. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme ceux dont j'avais l'habitude. C'était un baiser doux. Un baiser d'adieux. Car on savait qu'après ça, cette guerre, ce serait fini. On le savait parfaitement. Ce baiser était sûrement le plus douloureux et le plus beau que j'ai eu de sa part.

- J'ai aimé chaque moments passés avec toi, du plus douloureux au plus beau. Chaque moment.

Je baissai les yeux. Il n'ajouta rien. Je lui fis un faible sourire et posai pour la dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui me retenait. Une force qui me disait de ne pas partir, pas maintenant. La guerre faisait rage, on avait perdu des amis, des alliés. Mais mon coeur n'en avait que faire. Il voulait simplement que je reste là. Ici. Avec lui. J'avais l'impression que le temps c'était simplement arrêté. On était hors du temps. Hors de cette guerre. Alors je restai. Quelques secondes de plus. Pour apprécier son visage, son corps, ses cheveux. Lui. Une dernière fois. Je n'avais que faire des gens autour. Ils pouvaient bien me voir. Je m'en contre fichais. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me fit un léger sourire. Un de ses rare sourire qu'il a et qui l'illumine. Et alors je compris. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant. On sait tous que c'est quand on risque de perdre les gens à qui on tient qu'on se rend compte réellement que l'on tient à eux. Je tenais à Malefoy. Je tenais à lui. En fait c'était plus fort que ça. Dans notre descente aux enfers mutuelle, on s'était rapproché et en quelques sortes réconfortés. Alors oui. Ça me faisait mal de le laisser. Je souffrais maintenant. Si j'avais le choix, je serais restée toute ma vie dans ses bras. On se faisait mal. On se détruisait. On aimait ça. On fonctionnait comme ça. C'était passionnel. Ça n'aurait peut être pas marché à la longue. Peut être. Mais on aurait tout fait pour. Car dans le fond. On le savait. C'était tellement évident que l'on ne s'en était même pas aperçu. On avait tellement de préjugés et de fierté que l'on ne l'avait jamais pensé. Même songé. On s'aimait. Point.

Il avait presque un air attendri. Comme s'il ressentait. Pour une fois. Et je discernais une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux. Pas la même tristesse que celle habituelle.

- Je te le dis maintenant, car ça n'aura plus d'importance. Je t'aimais, Hermione. Je t'aimerai. À jamais. En fait. Avant toi, je n'avais pas aimé. Je faisais comme si ce n'était pas le cas, mais j'ai de réels sentiments pour toi. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'était l'amour, je ne connaissais rien à la stratégie qu'il fallait employer. Je vivais l'amour. Tout simplement. Sans réellement me poser de questions. J'avais pas décidé de t'aimer. Je pense qu'on décide pas de la personne qu'on aime. C'était surprenant que ce soit toi, tout de même. Je savais que je foutais ma vie en l'air, mais en fait, j'en avais rien à faire, parce qu'elle était déjà foutue de toute façon. Je me sentais vivre.

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'il m'appelait Hermione. Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Ce fut une fois dans une vie, et pourtant ce fut la fois la plus importante. Celle dont je me souviendrais toujours. On savait tous les deux que c'était beaucoup plus fort que de l'amour. Beaucoup plus fort que ces simples mots. Il paraît qu'on n'oublie pas nos premiers amours. Les amours les plus courts et les plus passionnels sont ceux dont on se rappelle toute notre vie, c'était évident. Je pensais que mon premier amour était Ron, mais en réalité ça avait été lui, Draco Malefoy. C'était tellement invraisemblable. Lui et moi. Personne n'aurait parié sur nous. Tous nous opposaient et pourtant en cette année tous nous rapprochaient. On avait fait comme s'il n'y avait rien. Comme si on ne s'aimait pas. Mais en fait. C'était faux. On était juste aveuglé par notre haine apparente. Car au fond, il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose qu'on ne contrôlait pas et qu'on ne contrôlerait jamais.

_Fin_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:

J'entrai dans sa maison. J'avais gardé bon contact avec lui. On était en Janvier. Il faisait froid. Tellement froid. Comme d'habitude en fait. Nous étions en 2007. J'avais 27 ans. 10 ans que la guerre était finie. 10 ans que j'avais quitté Poudlard et tout ce qu'il y allait avec. Sauf Blaise. Il était le seul à être resté à mes côtés.

Il était là. Seul sur son canapé. Il ne m'avait probablement pas attendu. Je lui apportais sa gazette du sorcier comme tous les matins. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je le tolérais. Car dans le fond, il reste et restera mon professeur. Depuis la mort de Severus je m'étais énormément rapproché de lui. On se comprenait. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter avant, car je ne cherchais pas à voir au delà des apparences. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant.. Avant elle. Je la sortis de mes esprits. Ce n'était pas le jour. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers une commode remplie de photos d'élèves.

- Regarde Draco, j'ai remis hier soir toutes les photos de mes élèves. Me dit il avec un faible sourire.  
- Il me semblait que vous ne vouliez pas les mettre, Horace, car beaucoup d'entre eux sont.. commençais je.  
- Morts. Je sais, Draco. Mais. Je me suis fais une raison. Ils seront toujours à mes côtés ainsi. Regarde, tu es juste là, au premier rang !

Il me fit sourire. À Poudlard, je ne faisais pourtant pas parti de ses élèves fétiches. Bien sûr au premier rang il y avait Lily Potter, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Puis, une photo attira mon attention. Je détournai vite mon regard. C'était pas la journée pour repenser au passé. Il partit faire du thé. Je m'étais dis que c'était peut être le moment. Le moment de replonger dans le passé. Tant que personne ne me voyait. Tant que personne ne pourrait savoir ce que je pense ou ce que je ressens. Je pris le cadre dans mes mains. Le cadre était marron. Il était vieux mais elle. Elle. Elle était resplendissante. Elle avait 17 ans. Elle souriait alors qu'elle n'avait sûrement aucune raison de sourire à cette époque là. Pas quand elle avait 17 ans. Je le savais. Je le savais car je l'avais senti. Je l'avais vu. Elle me l'avait dit.  
J'eus un pincement au coeur. Elle me fixait avec ses yeux chocolats. Des yeux, qui il y a 10 ans, je pouvais observer tant que je le voulais. Ses boucles marrons virevoltaient dans la légère brise. Ses cheveux. Je devais être le seul homme à aimer tant ses cheveux. Ils étaient épais et ébouriffés. Mais je n'en avais que faire à l'époque. Une petite inscription était écrite sur le cadre. « Hermione Granger ». Évidemment. J'aurais peut être ajouté « La plus brillante sorcière de notre époque ». C'était vrai après tout.

J'entendis un toussotement derrière moi. Horace me regardait avec ses petits yeux bleus malicieux. Il savait bien sûr. Il s'en doutait désormais. Je posai le cadre comme si de rien était. Il posa le plateau avec la théière et les deux tasses sur la table basse. Il s'approcha de moi. Puis repris le cadre d'Hermione dans les mains. Il posa un regard sur elle.

- Je m'étais toujours douté de quelque chose. Vous deux. C'était complètement fou à cette époque. Un mangemort et un membre de l'ordre. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Les jeunes étaient fous. Murmura-t-il.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Horace. Répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait froid.  
- Draco. Ne mens pas. Ne te mens pas à toi même. Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je soupirai. Il posa le cadre sur la commode. Je n'aimais pas cette conversation. Et pourtant je ressentais le besoin d'en parler. Surtout aujourd'hui. En cette date. J'en avais besoin. J'étais nostalgique de cette époque. Pas de l'époque où j'étais un mangemort, mais l'époque où j'étais avec elle. Dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur son canapé. Sa petite tasse de thé dans les mains. Les yeux rivés vers moi. Il attendait. Il attendait que je parle. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en m'appuyant sur la commode avec les photos. Il y avait son sablier. Le sable s'écoulait lentement. La conversation était intéressante ? Je ne voyais pas vraiment cela comme ça. Mon regard se posa instinctivement sur ses yeux marrons à elle.

- Aujourd'hui ça fait 10 ans. 10 ans depuis cette soirée. Elle était entrée dans les cuisines. Je venais de recevoir encore une lettre de menace de mon père. Qui trouvait que je n'étais pas un bon mangemort, un vrai déshonneur. Elle est rentrée. Les yeux rougis. Brillants. Weasley venait de la tromper. Elle le savait. Elle s'était assise devant moi. Elle n'était pas partie. Alors que j'étais là. Alors qu'on se haïssait. Mais je n'étais pas parti non plus. Pendant cette soirée, on était tous les deux mal. Pour de différentes raisons. Mais quand même. On a bu. On a rit. On a parlé. C'était comme si je l'avais redécouverte. Ou plutôt découverte. C'était un électrochoc. J'avais tout fait pour l'oublier les jours qui suivirent cette soirée. Mais c'était impossible. Elle.. M'avait retourné. Elle avait foutu le bordel dans tout mon être. Puis. Quelques semaines après. On a commencé une réelle relation. Au final ce n'est qu'à la fin. Le jour de la guerre. Que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais vraiment comme un fou. Je me serais tué pour elle. J'aurais tout fait pour la protéger. On pouvait pas être ensemble. Évidemment. Ça aurait été trop simple sinon. Mais vous saviez combien je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir. Jamais. La garder. Rien que pour moi. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'une partie d'elle m'appartiendra toujours, comme une part de moi lui appartiendra pour toujours.

Il y eut un silence. Je ne le regardais pas. Je regardais ce cadre. C'était comme si dans le fond je lui parlais. À elle. Comme si elle pouvait m'entendre. Horace se leva. Je l'entendis. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Après tout ce temps, Draco ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Je fermais les yeux. Il savait que Dumbledore avait posé la même question à Severus au sujet de Lily. Je le savais aussi. Après tout, nos histoires étaient semblables. Alors je répondis la seule chose qui me paraissait adaptée. La seule chose possible. La seule chose qui était vraie.

- À Jamais.

- Dis moi, Draco. Juste mon avis. Vous êtes vous vraiment séparés pour votre bien ? Car ça n'allait pas fonctionner ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait il dire ? Il pensait que ça s'était fini pour quoi au juste ?

_- N'avais tu pas peur d'affronter le regard des autres ? Les critiques des autres ? Tu savais que ça aurait pu fonctionner. Tu le savais. Tu avais juste eu peur. Draco. Tu n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir. Jamais. Tu aurais du te battre. Te battre pour elle. Pour la seule femme que tu n'aies jamais aimé. Une femme comme elle, on ne la laisse pas partir. Jamais. _


End file.
